Skin Selector
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: En su cumpleaños número diecisiete, Issei recibe un misterioso e impresionante regalo que cambiará su vida por completo, otorgándole la oportunidad de cumplir aquel deseo que él anhelaba... una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Skin Selector**

 **Capítulo 1: Un increíble obsequio**

—Aaaaahhh… —.

Aquel fue un suspiro de derrota propinado por el propio Issei mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que se había convertido en demonio, y… para ser sincero, eso le estaba provocando más problemas que soluciones en su vida, tales como dolores de cabeza y angustias más que nada, aunque… lo más destacable era el hecho de que terminó siendo el sirviente de alguien más. Él podía parecer un tonto, un pervertido y un sin cerebro a más no poder… pero lo cierto era que no le agradaba para nada el estar bajo el mando de alguien, por más que sea la chica más sexy y hermosa de la academia como lo era Rias Gremory.

Sí, Rias Gremory, la ídolo de la academia Kuoh, una figura popular e imponente, resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un demonio, pero más que un demonio ella terminó estando varios escalones por encima de Issei, tal así que ahora ella era la líder, era su ama y él debía obedecerle, por más que no le gustara. Él podía sentirse ciertamente atraído un poco hacia ella, tanto sexual como sentimentalmente, pero a decir verdad el castaño se consideraba un pervertido libre, fuera de las reglas o mandatos de algo o alguien por encima de él, aunque jamás se imaginó estar en una situación tan complicada y muy difícil de creer como en la que estaba ahora mismo.

—Rayos… me hubiera gustado ser alguien independiente, alguien que pudiera crecer sin estar a la sombra de alguien más. Bueno, ahora que soy un demonio sería más conveniente decir que… me hubiera gustado tener un harem para mí solo desde un principio… Ser el líder de un clan en donde el único hombre sea yo. Supongo que eso ahora es totalmente imposible —es lo que pensaba en voz alta el castaño. Muchas otras cuestiones aparte de esas eran las que surcaban la afligida mente del muchacho, pero no tenía fuerzas para andar desperdiciándolas en palabras vacías, por lo que sólo se limitó a pensarlas con desgano.

Issei cerró los ojos por unos momentos, tratando de calmarse y no pensar en nada más, con su respiración como único objeto para lograrlo. Afortunadamente pudo lograrlo gracias a ese pequeño ejercicio de auto-control. Entonces, inmediatamente después de poder relajarse, el castaño empezó a pensar en varias cosas, por ejemplo, ¿cómo hubiera sido como demonio libre, sin estar bajo el mandato de otro por encima? Ser un demonio libre bueno, no uno renegado, ser un demonio libre plenamente consciente de sus actos y facultades, libre para poder decidir y afrontar con juicio las dificultades y consecuencias de sus propios actos.

O imaginarse incluso como un humano normal y libre, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera convertido en demonio? ¿Si hubiera seguido como humano? ¿Si nunca… hubiese conocido a esa tal Yuuma-chan? ¿Si nunca hubiese muerto? Era demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta favorable… o al menos no por el momento. Muchas cuestiones desordenadas que empezaban a hacer del pensamiento de Issei un caos nuevamente.

—Agh, mierda… intento calmarme para pensar más ordenadamente, y luego mis propios pensamientos son los que me siguen jodiendo, maldición —se queja el castaño, abriendo los ojos pero permaneciendo en su cama, tumbado mientras observaba el techo con desgano.

El silencio nuevamente inunda la sala. Al parecer, sin quererlo, los pensamientos del muchacho fugazmente se centraron, y ahora él pensaba en una sola cosa.

—"Mañana es mi cumpleaños… va a ser un día muy extraño, la primera vez que cumpliré años como... un demonio. Inclusive… puede que este día, el día más importante para mí, mi cumpleaños, ya no signifique nada…" —pensó Issei, y lo último lo había hecho con un cierto tono interno de desagrado y tristeza. Si ya le estaba mosqueando el ser un demonio, saber que ahora es un subordinado lo molestaba y amargaba más todavía.

Por supuesto que él no había pedido nada de eso, sólo quería una vida normal, terminando sus estudios, encontrar el amor verdadero y casarse, tener un trabajo, formar una familia… vamos, lo que cualquiera querría, o casi cualquiera, algo sin sobresaltos. Pero… lamentablemente el destino quiso otra cosa para él, y ahora se encontraba allí, debatiéndose duramente acerca de su futuro.

—Fuuuuu… bueno, ahora sí será mejor que deje de pensar en todas estas cosas porque estoy muy cansado y no quiero alargar más la hora de mi descanso —se dijo Issei a sí mismo, efectivamente sonando exhausto, por lo que se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación para asearse un poco y luego dormir, ya que era bastante tarde y mañana debía levantarse temprano otra vez.

Al acostarse y apagar la luz, luego de unos minutos de silencio y calma, él abre un poco sus ojos para observar a la nada con una expresión de melancolía.

—"Ojalá hubiese tenido otra oportunidad…" —fue lo que pensó el joven de corto cabello castaño, antes de sumirse por fin en sus más profundos sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Uuuuooooohh… —

Issei se había desperezado con mucha pereza. En la madrugada no pudo dormir muy bien, a decir verdad pudo dormir pero a medias, aunque por más que se quejara ahora no le serviría de nada, ya podría intentar conciliar mejor el sueño en la noche de ese día.

Con pesadez decidió levantarse de la cama, tomar su ropa y ponérsela y luego salir rumbo al baño para asearse. Una rutina normal en días de estudios, era algo tedioso y alguien como Issei nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse por completo a dicha rutina.

Cuando por fin pudo bajar y dirigirse a la cocina, vio que sus padres estaban allí, su madre estaba preparando el desayuno tanto para él como para su padre, quien lo había divisado antes que la mujer por estar de frente.

—¡Eh Isse! Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños —le saluda y felicita su padre por aquel día especial.

—Ah gracias papá —responde el castaño, simulando estar contento aunque en realidad no era tan así.

—Ah hijo, ya estás aquí, perdona que no te haya visto —se disculpa la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa —Ven aquí, te quiero dar un abrazo —pide luego, extendiendo sus brazos mientras ampliaba la sonrisa en su rostro. Issei no se le podía negar, así que fue a su encuentro lo más rápido que pudo, así la mujer pudo darle el ya mencionado abrazo a su hijo —Feliz cumpleaños, Isse, espero que la pases bien en tu día. ¡Ah, toma! Te preparé esto, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste —dice luego, mostrándole a su hijo una minitorta de chocolate del tamaño de su puño, la cual tenía una única vela como adorno.

—Gracias mamá —agradece el muchacho, luciendo ligeramente sorprendido, y mientras sostenía el pequeño pastel su madre tomó un encendedor y prendió la vela.

En ese momento ambos adultos le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a su hijo, e Issei no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa con sus labios, esta vez sincera. Hoy era un día especial, quizás el último que tendría sentido en su vida, así que tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Se sentó en la mesa para así poder degustar el desayuno que tuviera preparado su madre para él, pasando además el poco tiempo que tenía con sus padres antes de que se marchara rumbo a la academia. Los tres hablaron de algunas cosas tanto importantes como triviales en esos momentos, hasta que al final llegó el momento de que el castaño tenía que irse, por lo que juntó sus cosas y salió de casa, rumbo a la academia.

El camino a su destino fue el mismo de siempre, tranquilo y sin pasar ningún problema, aunque sí soplaba una leve brisa que parecía querer apaciguar la mente del castaño, la cual logró hacer que se pierda un poco en esa calma, disfrutándola, sin darse cuenta que ya había llegado a la academia, como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al entrar y caminar unos cuantos metros, casi a la entrada del propio edificio, Issei es asaltado por sus dos amigos pervertidos sin remedio, Motohama y Matsuda, el cuatro ojos y el calvo de ojos chinos, lo tomaron por sorpresa de la espalda para tomarlo del cuello y "jugar" a que lo aprisionaban para dejarlo sin aire.

—¡Eh Isse! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! —saluda y pregunta Motohama, casi como lo gritara mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ja! ¿¡Acaso creíste que escaparías de nosotros y no nos daríamos cuenta de tu presencia?! —pregunta Matsuda ahora, con el mismo tono que su amigo con lentes.

—¡He-Hey! ¿¡P-Pero qué carajos dicen?! ¡Suéltenme, idiotas! —gritó el castaño, enojado y tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos, los cuales se mostraron decepcionados.

—¡Eeeeeeehh! ¿Pero qué es esa reacción? Si sólo estábamos saludándote —dice Matsuda, mostrando una cara de repruebo.

—Rayos Isse, debes de controlar un poco tu enojo, ¿sabes? —le dice ahora Motohama, cruzado de brazos.

—¡¿Saludarme?! ¡Me estaban ahorcando, esa no es una forma de saludar! ¡Además ustedes mismos me obligaron a gritarles! —responde el castaño, exasperado por las reacciones tan tontas que tuvieron sus dos bobos amigos.

Varios estudiantes que estaban por allí cerca los miran raro y otros se muestran indiferentes ante la peculiar conversación que estaban teniendo los integrantes del trío pervertido de Kuoh.

—Ya, bueno, está bien, lo sentimos, Isse —se disculpan los dos bobos, mostrándose sinceramente arrepentidos por lo que hicieron. Issei los mira por un momento aun enojado, pero luego su expresión se va ablandando.

—Los perdono, pero agradecería que no me hicieran más eso, por favor —pide el joven de corto cabello castaño seriamente.

—Que raro… ¿qué es lo que te pasa hoy, Isse? Te veo con pocas pulgas —comenta y pregunta Motohama, viéndose con un rostro empeñado en deducir y encontrar el problema por el que sufría el castaño.

—Sí, yo también lo veo. Muchas veces te hemos hecho esa broma y no has reaccionado de esta manera —comenta Matsuda también, confundido.

—Aaaahh… me levanté cansado, eso es todo —es lo que responde Issei después de haber soltado un corto pero profundo suspiro —Miren me disculpo yo también por mi comportamiento, aunque de verdad no quiero que me vuelvan a saludar así. Por favor entremos, no perdamos más tiempo —dice luego, tratando de evadir cualquier otra incómoda pregunta acerca de su condición psicológica o física.

—¡Eh espera! ¡Isse, toma esto! —exclama su amigo de lentes, llamándolo y deteniéndolo casi al instante.

—¿Eh? —se pregunta el aludido en voz alta.

—Mira, aquí tienes —responde Motohama, sacando de su mochila lo que parecía ser alguna especie de revista cubierta con papel de regalo.

—¿Qué…? —vuelve a preguntarse el castaño en voz alta.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños de parte de ambos. Esperamos que te guste —responde Matsuda esta vez, antes de que Issei pudiera decir algo más.

—Oh bueno, gracias —contesta el joven de corto cabello castaño, tomando el presente y observándolo.

—Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Ábrelo —incita el chico de cuatro ojos a su amigo para que abriera el dichoso regalo.

Issei dudó por unos segundos pero luego decidió hacer caso, rompiendo el envoltorio a medias y descubriendo que, efectivamente, era una revista porno.

—¿Te gusta? Sabemos que no andas viendo ninguna de este tipo por un tiempo largo, por eso Matsuda y yo hemos decidido traerte una especial que han decidido sacar este mes por tiempo limitado. Fue costoso, pero valió la pena, ahora es toda tuya —le dice el calvo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Realmente no era necesario un regalo de ese tipo, es decir, Issei sabía a la perfección que el internet era mil veces mejor que una revista cuando se trataba de porno y demás, pero después de haber escuchado lo que le dijo su amigo, el castaño comprendió que detrás de todo eso hubo mucho esfuerzo, por lo que esbozó esta vez un sincero gesto de felicidad por el detalle de sus amigos.

—Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad —responde Issei —Y… bueno, creo que esta noche la voy a utilizar —dijo luego, transformando su sonrisa de felicidad en una picarona.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Ése es el Isse que conozco! ¿A que sí, Matsuda? —pregunta el cuatro ojos.

—¡Totalmente, mi estimado Motohama! —responde el calvo, emocionado al igual que el primero.

—Ya ya, está bien. Ahora sí, entremos por favor, hoy no quiero llegar tarde —pidió el muchacho de corta cabellera castaña, sorprendiendo levemente a sus amigos ya que pocas veces Issei se mostraba tan empeñado en sus estudios, por lo que decidieron acatar sus peticiones y entrar de una vez por todas a la academia.

Las clases comenzaron y los tres jóvenes pervertidos asistieron sin tardanza. Después de lo ocurrido, las siguientes horas transcurrieron de manera normal, e Issei esperaba que sus compañeros del demoniaco clan, al cual ahora pertenecía, lo saludaran también, pero no lo hicieron, probablemente porque no sabían que hoy era su cumpleaños, ni siquiera Rias o Akeno, que eran las cabecillas del clan. Debido a eso, el castaño se encoge de hombros, no se mataría pensando en las razones de lo sucedido y menos se pondría triste por ello.

Al finalizar el horario escolar, como era obligación para él de ahora en adelante, debía ir hacia el viejo edificio escolar para asistir a las reuniones nocturnas que llevaban a cabo los del Club de Ocultismo.

—Uuuuuuffff… —Issei suelta un largo y pesado suspiro mientras va caminando rumbo a su lugar objetivo —Las clases de hoy estuvieron más difíciles, ¿o será mi imaginación? Quizás porque sea mi cumpleaños… no, no creo que sea por eso —hablaba consigo mismo a la vez que sus pies marchaban uno delante del otro, sus brazos se acomodaron detrás de su espalda para estirarse y espabilarse —"Ahora bien, ¿qué será lo que tendré que hacer hoy? Seguramente entregar esos fastidiosos folletos de nuevo. No sé, soy un demonio ahora, ¿no se supone que debería hacer… cosas de demonios? ¿Cómo atormentar a alguien, o cumplir deseos pecaminosos con el objetivo de llevarme el alma de mi víctima? Fuuuu… en vez de todo eso tengo que andar repartiendo folletos en el nombre de Buchou. Realmente es una molestia todo esto…" —pensó luego, con el ceño fruncido y caminando de manera lenta y pesada, como si no tuviera ganas de llegar a su destino, pero lamentablemente debía hacerlo ya que era su obligación.

Al cruzar el umbral de la gran puerta, pudo ver clara y repentinamente a Koneko parada a un lado, observándolo con su estoica mirada mientras comía una tableta de chocolate. Issei se sobresalta por un par de segundos para después proceder a saludarla como era debido.

—¡Ah, ho-hola Koneko-chan…! —saluda el castaño, pero antes de seguir hablando la loli de cabello blanco lo interrumpe.

—Vamos, sube. Todos te estamos esperando —le dice ella, empezando a subir por las escaleras sin detenerse a esperarlo.

—¿Qué todos ya me están esperando? Oh rayos… Odio ser el último —se queja en voz alta el joven de corto cabello castaño mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras, alcanzando a Koneko una vez que ella ya estaba cerca de la entrada al club. Una vez que ambos llegaron, la chica abre la puerta después de dar un par de golpeteos ligeros, y dentro estaban los demás integrantes que completaban el círculo.

—Muy bien, ahora sí ya estamos todos —anunció Rias Gremory, sentada tras su escritorio y mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a los presentes —Antes de nada, Isse… —llama luego.

—Sí, Buchou —responde el aludido, parándose frente a ella, a un poco menos de un metro de distancia de ella.

—Nada más quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi querido peón. Discúlpame si no he hablado contigo en todo el día, pero estaba muy ocupada. Ahora aprovecho estos momentos de tranquilidad para hacerlo, también Akeno, Yuuto y Koneko quieren hablar contigo —dijo luego.

—Así es, Buchou. Feliz cumpleaños, Isse-kun —saluda el rubio, levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño para darle un apretón de manos amistoso.

—Eh… Gracias, Kiba —fue lo único que dijo Issei en respuesta al saludo de su compañero de clan. Se sentía extraño que el chico apuesto de la academia le estuviera deseando un buen día, por lo que no supo qué más decir.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Isse-senpai —la pequeña chica de corto cabello blanco se acerca a él para saludarlo, pero ella lo hizo de una manera tosca, como era costumbre, Koneko no se expresaba bien, por ser muy reservada podía malinterpretarse su actitud, pero el castaño se lo tomó de manera normal.

—Gracias, Koneko-chan —responde Issei con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ara ara, Isse-kun, ahora me toca a mí —ahora le tocaba el turno a Akeno. Ella fue al encuentro con el muchacho y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Issei, en efecto, se sonrojó en gran medida por sentir los grandes pechos de la vicepresidenta del club sobre él, y le costó mantener la calma debido a ello.

—A-Akeno-senpai… —tartamudea en un susurro el muchacho, siendo éste audible para la pelinegra, quien ríe levemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Isse-kun, espero que pases un buen día y que todos tus deseos se cumplan —le dice Akeno después de soltarlo, sin dejarse de ver sonriente en ningún momento.

—G-Gracias, Akeno-senpai —agradece el castaño, rascándose la cabeza y riendo con nerviosismo.

La pelinegra aludida se queda por unos segundos viéndolo con su sonrisa imperturbable, hasta que la voz de cierta pelirroja corta el ambiente.

—Isse —llama Rias tranquilamente, levantándose de su asiento.

—Sí, Buchou —responde el aludido, girándose hacia ella inmediatamente.

—Ya que todos han podido saludarte paso a decirte una cosa más, hoy irás a repartir sólo unos pocos folletos en las calles y después podrás tomarte libre el resto de la noche, ¿qué te parece? —dijo la líder del pequeño grupo de demonios de la academia. Ella pudo ver que, después de haber declarado eso, Issei se mostró ligeramente sorprendido.

—Se lo agradezco, Buchou —agradeció nuevamente el chico de cabello castaño, inclinándose levemente, con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

—Considéralo como parte de tu regalo, después te diré lo demás. Por ahora ve y termina con tu trabajo —dijo luego la demonio de largo cabello rojizo.

—Claro. Gracias de nuevo, Buchou —agradece nuevamente el muchacho para después retirarse del lugar bajo la mirada de los integrantes del club.

—Entonces, con su permiso, Buchou, nos retiraremos nosotros también —dijo Kiba, inclinándose un poco al igual que Koneko a su lado, para que después ambos salieran del edificio, dejando únicamente a Akeno y a Rias en el salón del club de Ocultismo.

Por unos instantes ninguna de las dos dirigió la palabra, hasta que Rias se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana, observando como sus tres siervos se marchaban, cruzando el portón de la academia, dirigiéndose a cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones.

—¿Sabes Akeno? Siento… que quizás Isse está un poco… desanimado. Creo que no es la palabra correcta para definirlo… a lo mejor está indeciso, confundido —expresó la pelirroja con un leve tono de tristeza, sin dejar de mirar al exterior.

—¿Con respecto a qué, Rias? —pregunta Akeno, viéndosele algo desconcertada pero también intrigada.

—Con todo lo que le está ocurriendo, esto de haberse transformado en un demonio y tener que empezar una nueva vida como alguien distinto. Me parece que le ha caído un poco pesado —responde la presidenta.

—Bueno, si ése es el caso, estoy segura de que Isse-kun podrá adaptarse, inclusive de que le terminará gustando el estilo de vida que tenemos. Solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo —comenta la pelinegra, con aquella sonrisa imperturbable que siempre exhibía.

Rias se da la vuelta y al contempla, con una casi imperceptible expresión de felicidad.

—Esperemos que sea así, Akeno —dice Rias al respecto, para luego volver a su asiento —Bueno, ¿vamos a tomar un poco de té mientras nos ocupamos del resto del papeleo que nos queda? —pregunta la presidenta.

—Claro. Lo prepararé de inmediato. Con tu permiso —responde la pelinegra, yendo a preparar el brebaje solicitado, dejando a la pelirroja sola, únicamente con sus pensamientos como compañía, pensando en Issei ligeramente preocupada.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Uuuuffff… bueno, dos más y ya termino por hoy —susurra el castaño, pedaleando en su bicicleta rápidamente mientras iba entregando los folletos. Debía entregar unos pocos, pero aun así estaba agotado por el hecho de tener que andar haciendo un trabajo tan mediocre, quizás los demás lo consideraban algo importante… pero para Issei sólo era basura. Él quería ser como los demás, que ya realizaban verdaderos trabajos de un demonio, como cumplir con los deseos de los humanos y llevarse sus almas como recompensa… o bueno, quizás otras recompensas, ya que ellos no parecían ser "esa" clase de demonios, aunque no lo sabía bien.

Dando vueltas y vueltas por todos lados, terminó con uno y ya le faltaba el último, así que se dirigió a una pequeña casa ubicada en unos suburbios bastante alejados. Al castaño le daba un poco de miedo el andar por esos lugares, por más que sea un demonio él era débil así que igual le podía pasar casi cualquier cosa.

Al encontrar el inmueble objetivo se bajó de su bicicleta y llamó a la puerta, siendo atendido por un hombre mayor de unos 50 o quizás más años.

—Oh hola, seguramente tú eres aquel demonio que anda en bicicleta, ¿verdad? —pregunta el hombre, con un rostro cansado pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, así es… ¿cómo lo supo? —pregunta el muchacho, viéndose claramente sorprendido.

—He oído a algunas personas hablar de ti, además me parece ciertamente interesante un demonio que se traslade en bicicleta… pero bueno, eso no es importante ahora, ¿verdad? — responde y pregunta luego el hombre.

—Supongo que no — responde Issei, encogiéndose de hombros, sin querer indagar más sobre el asunto, para después extender su mano con el papel que debía darle al hombre —Venía a entregarle nuestro folleto, así podrá solicitar nuestros servicios cuando desee —dijo luego el joven, sonando algo tosco.

—Gracias, pero… ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? Espero que no te moleste o incomode —pidió de repente el hombre, confundiendo a Issei.

—Sí, claro —responde el castaño.

—¿Te sucedió algo hoy? Lo pregunto porque luces desanimado —pregunta el hombre, sonando y viéndose serio.

—¿Eh? Oh no, no me ha sucedido nada, no se preocupe —responde Issei, nuevamente sorprendido, ahora por esa pregunta, mintiéndole al hombre acerca de su condición. Era raro que un extraño se preocupara por él, y más un tipo como él, por eso el joven de corto cabello castaño decidió hacer a un lado rápidamente esa cuestión para no sentirse más incómodo.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… Pero creo que nunca está de más un consejo, y éste es el mío: no te preocupes si te ha pasado algo malo o si crees que has cometido errores, siempre tendrás oportunidades de hacerlo bien cuando menos lo esperes y de maneras que no hubieras imaginado —comentó el hombre, sorprendiendo aún más al castaño y también dejándolo algo confundido —Quizás no se oiga como un buen consejo, sobretodo viniendo de una persona que es algo tosca al comunicarse, pero espero que lo entiendas. Ahora bien, me tendrás que disculpar, pero mi programa favorito empezará en unos minutos, así que debo dejarte —dijo luego.

—Ah, eh… sí, no se preocupe, ya me voy, no lo molestaré más —responde Issei, empezando a dar marcha atrás.

—Bueno, adiós. Cuídate, y piensa en mi consejo —le saluda y dice el hombre mayor, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras iba cerrando la puerta.

—Gracias. Adiós —saluda Issei, de manera cortante y levantando ligeramente su mano derecha, para después retirarse rápidamente del lugar.

—Eso fue algo extraño… —comentó el castaño en voz baja mientras pedaleaba con rapidez. Sólo por un par de minutos estuvo pensando en lo sucedido hasta que después recordó que ya había terminado con su trabajo así que ya estaba libre, así que se dirigió a su casa sin perder tiempo, después le avisaría a Rias mediante una llamada que ya había finalizado con su labor.

Cuando al fin pudo llegar a su hogar, ubicó más o menos bien su bicicleta en la parte de atrás, para finalmente entrar, sacándose luego los zapatos y experimentando nuevamente la sensación de bienestar que sólo aquel lugar le podía ofrecer.

—Aaaaahhh… —suspira él en voz baja mientras estiraba los brazos —¡Ya llegué! —exclama luego para avisar a sus padres de que ya estaba en casa.

No pasaron más de un par de segundos hasta que aparece su madre en escena, saliendo de la cocina.

—¡Oh, hola hijo! —le saluda su madre emocionada —Que bueno que ya estás aquí, ya me estaba preocupando por si venias tarde —comenta ella luego.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta Issei, algo confundido por lo que dijo su madre.

—Así es. Hace unos cuantos minutos vino un camión de encomiendas y han dejado esto para ti —responde la mujer.

Al terminar de decir eso, la madre del castaño saca algo que ella estaba escondiendo detrás suyo… era nada más y nada menos que una pequeña caja, del tamaño de un puño, envuelta en papel de regalo colorido con un gran moño azul y una carta adosada a ella. Sí, demasiado exótico para ser un regalo para un chico.

—Eeeeeehhh… —el muchacho lucía totalmente desconcertado.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Es un regalo para ti! —exclamó su madre sonriente, ligeramente pasmada por ver que su hijo no supiera ese hecho tan obvio —Y mira lo que dice la carta: "Para Isse. Espero que te guste este especial regalo" De parte de una tal "M". Ay mi hijo, estás hecho todo un casanova, ¿quién será esa misteriosa chica enamorada que se hace llamar solamente "M", eh? —comenta y pregunta luego, haciendo guiños con su ojo derecho y mostrando una expresión de

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Que Isse recibió un regalo de una chica? ¡Vaya, muy bien Isse! ¡Ése es mi hijo! —exclamó su padre, exclamando con un tono de orgullo mientras aparecía de repente por detrás del joven, asustándolo en gran medida.

—Después, cuando sepas quién es esa chica en realidad, tienes que presentárnosla, ¿sí, Isse? —pidió su madre, casi como si fuera una súplica. Realmente la mujer quería ver a su hijo en pareja con una linda chica.

—… Claro —fue lo único que respondió el castaño mientras tomaba la caja rápidamente y subía fugazmente a su habitación, escapando de las miradas de sus padres que observaron cada movimiento que hacía hasta que desapareció de la vista de ambos.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Uuuuufff… —resopló de alivio el castaño tras cerrar con rapidez la puerta de su habitación y apoyarse sobre ella. Sí que era vergonzoso hablar del tema de las relaciones amorosas con los padres… pero bueno, eso ya pasó a ser un tema aparte, porque ahora lo que ocupaba la mente del joven era la siguiente problemática… exacto, su misterioso regalo, el cual yacía en ambas de sus manos. Él la contemplaba con una mirada seria pero que escondía la perplejidad e impresión.

¿Quién pudo haberle dado ese obsequio? Responder a esa pregunta era como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un millar de agujas, ya que la carta que estaba pegada al moño, realmente, sólo decía:

" _Para Isse._

 _Espero que te guste éste especial regalo._

 _-M."_

Y nada más. Sin dudas podía tratarse de un mensaje que estuviera tratando de ser emotivo, que estuviera tratando de dejar algún tipo de impacto en el corazón del joven de corto cabello castaño… pero no, dicho mensaje era bastante corto y tosco. Sí, hablaba de un regalo, pero no decía nada más. Sin lugar a dudas era muy raro… Además, ¿quién podría ser ese o esa tal M? Si era una chica pues estaba muy bien, si era un chico eso ya sería perturbador… pero él había recibido un regalo, eso era lo que más importaba ahora.

Issei agitó levemente la caja, efectivamente escuchando algo dentro de ella. Parecía ser algo muy ligero y que no era muy frágil.

—Mmmmmm… ¿qué es lo que habrá dentro para que la carta diga esas pocas palabras? —se preguntó a sí mismo el muchacho, poniendo una cara pensativa.

Sin dar más rodeos decidió abrir la dichosa cajita de una vez por todas, sacando el moño y rompiendo parte de la envoltura que cubría aquel paquete, el cual obviamente era uno de cartón, no era muy especial pero tampoco era lo que importaba. En cambio, lo que Issei encontró en el interior lo dejó más confundido que sorprendido.

—¿Qué… es esto? —susurra el castaño, sacando de la caja algo que parecía ser una especie de amuleto con una forma extraña y el cual llevaba una cadena para usarlo como colgante —¿Un collar? Pero… ¿para qué le regalaría alguien un collar a un chico? Digo… bah, yo no usaría un collar, hay hombres que sí usan collares… será mejor que deje de hablar —dijo luego en voz alta, observando el amuleto que tenía el colgante. Dicho amuleto, como bien se dijo anteriormente, tenía una extraña figura y estaba hecho de un material insólito, como un metal negro y que además parecía tener grabados unos símbolos laberínticos verdes y brillantes en toda su superficie —Realmente es un collar muy bueno, sería una pena si no lo usara, aunque sea una vez… —comentó para sí mismo, notablemente pasmado por ver que su obsequio resultó ser algo fascinante —Bueno, un regalo es un regalo, no tengo que quejarme de nada y menos si es algo tan bueno como esto. Trataré de usarlo… es más, creo que ahora me lo probaré. Sí, me lo probaré —se dice a sí mismo, tomando el colgante y poniéndoselo, el cual por suerte no tenía la cadena demasiado corta por lo que pudo entrar fácilmente, después se dirigió a un pequeño espejo que afortunadamente tenía cerca.

Tras verse a sí mismo con su nueva adquisición, Issei se quedó parado allí, con la mirada fija y una expresión casi neutral, como si quisiera verse feliz, pero aún le parecía raro lucir un collar por más que sea uno bonito, así que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—No está nada mal, pero… no creo que vaya conmigo —se dice a sí mismo el muchacho, sonando feliz aunque al mismo tiempo desilusionado —No quiero que la persona que me regaló esto vea que no uso su regalo... fuuuuu, que problema. Es un collar excelente pero no soy de usar esto, así que… ¿qué debo hacer? —se preguntaba a sí mismo, confundido y exasperado por estar haciéndose un lío con sus pensamientos. Por un lado quería usar el colgante que le fue obsequiado ya que se veía bien, pero por otro no quería parecer más raro de lo normal. Por un lado él no quería usarlo pero por otro, su sentido del deber y el respeto le decían que lo usara para que la persona misteriosa que le dio tal obsequio se ponga feliz al verlo, sea quien sea.

Por más que parezca increíble, Issei nuevamente se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua con todo este tema de lo del collar, que si usarlo o no, que sí no lo hacía era por esto y si lo hacía era por lo otro, realmente una tontería, pero el castaño se enfrascaba mucho cuando le pasaba esto, aunque lo que él sabría pronto es que ése sería el menor de sus problemas…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué…? —se preguntó a sí mismo, viéndose al espejo otra vez para descubrir que algo raro le estaba ocurriendo al amuleto del collar, ya que parecía ser que los signos laberínticos grabados en su superficie empezaron a brillar tenuemente. Issei acercó su vista al espejo, asombrado y desconcertado, hasta afiló la mirada en un primer momento para después tallarse los ojos, pensando que lo que estaba observando era una ilusión o alguna basura que se asentó en su visión… pero no, no era nada que le estuviese ocurriendo a él, sino que efectivamente el collar estaba brillando.

Issei sólo estaba parado allí, observando el amuleto con una cara de incredulidad total, también pensó que el dichoso amuleto llevaba pilas y que en realidad era algún tipo de artefacto electrónico especial, pero descartó esa idea al darse cuenta de la imposibilidad de que el objeto llevase pilas por sus dimensiones.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sí que ya era algo atemorizante: el amuleto empezó a expandirse con rapidez, permitiendo que los signos grabados se hicieran consecuentemente más grandes y mostraran su fulgor, pero… parecía ser que en realidad el amuleto estuviera hecho de muchos pedazos pegados entre sí y que los signos eran los espacios que había entre ellos.

Issei, ya asustado en este punto, intentó quitarse el collar… ¡pero no podía! Inclusive gritaba para pedir ayuda de sus padres pero… aparentemente nadie lo escuchaba por alguna inquietante razón. Su miedo creció aún más cuando, segundos después, notó que la cadena desapareció y ahora sólo quedó el amuleto, el cual ahora era un montón de trozos que estaban apoyados sobre su pecho, y después de otros segundos más dichos trozos empezaron a hundirse más y más en su piel, entrando en su interior.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahh! ¿¡Qué mierda es estoooo?! —gritaba el castaño, completamente asustado ya, tocándose el pecho tras haber visto como los pedazos del amuleto entraban en él pero sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño, sin causarle dolor o inclusive dejarle algún tipo de cicatriz, aunque… después de que eso le pasara él comenzó a sentirse débil y tener mareos, por lo que casi cayó de rodillas al suelo, apenas sosteniéndose con ambas manos. Su vista no sólo era borrosa sino que también estaba viendo formas y colores extraños a su alrededor.

Poco a poco iba recuperando las fuerzas… pero también su vista se iba aclarando y, consecuentemente, mostrándole imágenes que, para una persona normal, sería algo totalmente imposible de creer.

—¿Qué… carajos… es… ésta… mierda? —se pregunta a sí mismo el joven de corto cabello castaño observando algo frente a él, tambaleándose y mostrando unos ojos grandes como platos, además de estar sudando frío.

Lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos –y lo que lo estaba teniendo en esa situación- era nada menos que el holograma detallista de una hermosa chica rubia de, quizás, unos veintitantos años, ataviada en un hakama blanco con una pollera roja larguísima que iba desde debajo de los pechos hasta los pies, los cuales tenían sandalias con medias. Aquella muchacha no hacía nada más que mirar hacia la nada con una sonrisa que parecía vacía mientras yacía parada en una pose en T. Sin lugar a dudas eso era descolocante, sorprendente… y un poco inquietante, aunque no era todo… en el lado superior derecho de la chica aparecía, supuestamente, su nombre resaltado en un rectángulo que hacía como una especie de lista entre otros dos nombres. En su parte posterior izquierda había otro rectángulo que brillaba con un color verde y el cual decía "Seleccionar Piel"

Issei no estaba entendiendo nada de nada, ni una palabra salía de sus labios. Sus ojos primero se pasearon por su lado izquierdo, leyendo el nombre de la susodicha.

—Eirin… —Issei leyó en voz baja el nombre de aquella belleza rubia de ojos verdes, sin desdibujar en ningún momento las expresiones que demostraba en su rostro. Sus ojos viajaban entre aquel nombre y el aspecto de la chica, entre ella y su nombre, así sucesivamente por un minuto hasta que se fijó en los dos nombres restantes que figuraban en la lista holográfica.

Él no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo o por qué estaba sucediendo, pero su instinto extrañamente le estaba "guiando", por decirlo de alguna manera, y ahora le indicaba que debía tocar el segundo nombre que estaba por debajo del de Eirin. Y así lo hizo…

—V-Vaya… —susurra el muchacho, descubriendo a una joven chica de, quizás, unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad, con un largo y lacio cabello negro, ojos color miel y una tez clara, ataviada en una blusa color verde claro junto con unos jeans que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco —Así que… Alisa es su nombre —recitó luego el nombre de la susodicha, mirándola con un poco de intriga. Parecía que estaba teniendo algún tipo de deja vú cuando fijó su mirada en su rostro…

Después decidió revisar el tercer y último nombre de la lista, tocándolo con su dedo índice como para elegirlo, e inmediatamente luego de hacerlo su vista se ensanchó tal como pasó las dos veces anteriores al descubrir esta vez a una jovencita de una estatura algo más pequeña que la anterior chica, Alisa, aunque con los mismos atributos de las anteriores. La tercera lucía un cabello color anaranjado atado en dos coletas y los cuales llegaban hasta poco más abajo de sus hombros, estaba vestida con una remera sin mangas blanca, una costa pollera negra con volado y unas sandalias sin nada más.

—Y ella… se llama Suni —susurra el muchacho, leyendo como si fuera un robot el nombre de aquella joven y preciosa mujer, la cual no hacía más que mirar hacia un punto perdido en algún lugar frente al castaño, con una sonrisa vacía, como las demás chicas que la precedieron.

Estuvo un rato observándola tanto a la chica de cabello naranja como a las otras dos y, si bien podían parecer hermosas, él todavía no estaba entendiendo la finalidad de todo eso, aunque… aquella duda fue rápidamente desplazada cuando notó que el botón en el que figuraba la leyenda "Seleccionar Piel" estaba parpadeando, como si le estuviera indicando al joven de corto cabello castaño que debía presionarla para que algo –obviamente- sucediera.

Issei otra vez se muestra perplejo ante lo que veía, con tan sólo pensar que algo le estaba incitando a presionar ese botón le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca. Dudaba y dudaba, pero al pasar unos cuantos segundos súbitamente aparece en su mente la imagen de Shia Labeouf gritándole "Do it! Just Do it!", como si le estuviera ordenando que presionara el maldito botón y dejara de dar tantas vueltas.

—"No sé qué carajos es lo que está sucediendo aquí, no sé qué mierdas estoy viendo o haciendo… pero ya fue suficiente. Si me están obligando a presionar éste botón, pues… lo haré" —pensó el muchacho, a pesar de haber podido optar por negarse… pero decidió aceptar, por más que fuese increíble.

Aunque, antes de presionar el dichoso botón, su instinto le dijo que se ubicara sobre el nombre de la primera chica que vio, y entonces ahí sí oprimió el botón resaltado en un brillante color verde.

—¡Aaaaaah! ¿¡Qué es esto?! —Issei pegó un alarido ya que se llevó otro susto.

Tras haber apretado el dichoso botón, la vista del castaño quedó cegada por una intensa luz blanca, acompañada de una sensación de mareo y un ligero debilitamiento en su cuerpo, lo cual causa que él cayera nuevamente de rodillas al suelo.

—"¿Q-Qué… es… lo que… me sucede…?" —se pregunta de nuevo en sus pensamientos, tratando de cerrar sus ojos pero la intensidad de la luz blanquecina igual lo molestaba en gran medida a través de sus párpados, sin embargo eso no era lo único extraño que le estaba pasando, ya que sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera cambiando, tanto interna como externamente, y por más que él no sintiera dolor alguno igual le parecían muy chocantes aquellas sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. De igual manera eso le sucedía a su ropa, él podía sentir como iba cambiando por encima de su cuerpo.

Sólo un par de minutos pasaron desde aquel "desmadre" que sufrió el castaño hasta que todo por fin terminó. Su cabeza aun le daba vueltas, su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón latía rápidamente, más que nada por la tormenta de extrañas y confusas sensaciones que experimentó por primera vez en su vida, lo cual obviamente lo asustó. Con cuidado se fue levantando, irguiéndose sobre ambas piernas al mismo tiempo que se tomaba su cabeza.

—U-Uuughh… ¿q-qué… me… p-…? —quiso preguntarse el castaño, pero se detiene abruptamente tras escuchar que su tono de voz había cambiado y ahora sonaba más agudo de lo habitual…

Debido a lo anterior sus manos velozmente viajaron hasta su garganta, palpándola por todos lados mientras él se había quedado mudo, mostrando una cara de incredulidad total, luego al sentirse sus propias manos él se las observa, y sus ojos no hacen más que ensancharse al descubrirlas mucho más finas y elegantes, muy… femeninas. De nuevo, con rapidez, se lleva ambas manos a su rostro, tocándolo por completo: su nariz, sus labios, sus cachetes, orejas, ojos y frente, para colmo notó que su cabello había crecido mucho, que ahora el mismo estaba tapándole la frente y a los costados, sin contar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El muchacho se tomó su propio cabello, y descubrió que, efectivamente, no sólo era más largo sino que también era sedoso y de color rubio. Él empezó a temblar por las maquinaciones que estaba empezando a hacer su mente como consecuencia de haberse tocado todo el rostro y sentirse totalmente diferente, así que, con un gran temor a flor de piel, se fue dando la vuelta para encararse a sí mismo frente al espejo.

Lo que vio lo dejó perturbado…

—¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q… Q-Qué es estooooooo?! —exclamó Issei con una fina voz femenina, ahora convertido totalmente en Eirin, la primera chica que salía en la lista del intrigante holograma.

El muchacho, quien ahora era completamente una chica, se miraba totalmente incrédulo y desconcertado al espejo, descubriendo su nueva imagen con unos ojos igual de grandes que antes, unos ojos realmente hermosos, los cuales parecían dos brillantes esmeraldas.

Issei nuevamente se palpaba todo el rostro, su cabello, su garganta, luego su cuerpo de una manera muy general, el cual –como era de esperarse- estaba ataviado en el hakama blanco antes mencionado, con una larga pollera roja y sus pies cubiertos con medias blancas y unas sandalias.

—N-N-No… ¿q-qué carajos…? No… esto no… no puede ser… ¿¡Q-Qué mierdaaaaa?! ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¿¡Q-Qué es lo que me pasó?! —gritaba Issei como la chica que ahora era, nerviosa y temblando por doquier con un miedo a flor de piel, sin dejar de tocarse todo el cuerpo.

En un momento dado, y sin siquiera premeditarlo, Issei se desajusta la parte superior del hakama, dejando totalmente al descubierto sus dos tetas, con unos pezones de un leve tinte rojizo. Casi tres segundos después él se da cuenta e inmediatamente, como por instinto, se las tapa mientras sus pómulos se enrojecían fuertemente.

—¡Eep! ¿¡P-Pero qué…?! —exclamó la chica, muy avergonzada, mientras se sacaba un poco sus manos de encima para mirar nuevamente sus boobies, y no pasaron más de otros tres segundos cuando las volvió a tapar —N-No… i-imposible… ¡Imposible! Y-Yo… no… ¿p-por qué… tengo… é-éstas dos…?! —exclamaba ella, mientras lentamente bajaba su mirada y contemplaba por ínfimos segundos a sus dos lolas, o bueno, sus líneas aun visibles bajo sus brazos, para después levantar la vista rápidamente.

Issei, quién ahora era una chica –como ya se dijo varias veces-, se veía terriblemente aturdida y consternada mientras aún se tapaba sus boobies con ambos brazos y lentamente se sentaba en el suelo mientras miraba al horizonte con una mirada perdida cubierta de las expresiones antes descritas, luego su vista lentamente va descendiendo, y a través de sus pechos, divisó su entrepierna, dándose cuenta –algo tarde- de que algo faltaba ahí, o mejor dicho, de que esa partecita también sufrió cambios sorprendentes como el resto de su cuerpo.

Su mano izquierda, la cual no estaba ocupada con sus pechos, fue bajando lentamente en dirección a la entrepierna de la chica para después tocarse "esa partecita" en especial. Dos segundos después, ni más ni menos, la rubia se sonroja fuertemente para parecerse a un tomate tras sentir que, efectivamente, su "amiguito" ya no estaba y en su lugar ahora tenía un bizcocho entre ambas piernas.

—¿¡E-EEEEEEEEEEH!? —gritó Issei como la chica que ahora era, totalmente ruborizada y echando humo por las orejas por tal vergüenza que tenía. Nuevamente estaba temblando y sudando a mares además con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora por descubrir que se había convertido completamente en una mujer —¿¡C-CÓMOOOO?! ¿¡P-POR QUEEEEE?! —exclamó luego, tomándose la cabeza con la mano libre para después pararse mientra spodía ya que con una mano ocupada no podía hacer mucho, además de que se estaba haciendo un lío nuevamente por lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Después de que haya podido pararse, la rubia nuevamente se acerca al espejo, observándose a sí misma con el mismo miedo que sintió hace rato, palpándose con más suavidad la mejilla de su izquierda, con una expresión de pena.

—"E-Esto no puede estar pasándome… q-quiero decir, ¿no estaré… soñando?... No, imposible… puedo sentir que todo es muy real… N-No entiendo, no estoy entendiendo nada…" —pensó Issei mientras seguía contemplando su nueva imagen.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la chica oyó que su celular empezó a sonar, era el tono que indicaba que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Con cuidado se acercó al aparato electrónico, esperaba que no fuera nadie de los del club de ocultismo o mejor dicho sus amigos los demonios, inclusive no quería que Motohama o Matsuda lo llamaran, pero se llevó una muy buena sorpresa cuando, al posar su mirada sobre la pantalla de su celular, vio quien era la persona que lo estaba llamando.

Era M, muy probablemente aquella persona que le ha dado ese inquietante regalo. Pero entonces, si esa persona sabía su número… quiere decir que era un/una acosador/a, ¿verdad?

¿Contestar o no contestar? He ahí otro dilema más. Si no contestaba seguramente seguiría siendo molestado por esa rara personita… pero Issei quería respuestas acerca de qué carajos le sucedió, así que tuvo que optar por tomar su teléfono y aceptar la solicitud de llamada.

—Bueno, tal parece que ya has decidido comenzar a probar el obsequio que te he dado —dijo una voz masculina joven del otro lado de la línea cuando la chica contestó la llamada.

—A-Así que… tú eres… —iba a decir la chica entre leves tartamudeos.

—Exacto, yo soy M y soy quien te ha obsequiado ese "collar", el cual te ha hecho eso que tú ya puedes ver y sentir —responde inmediatamente el muchacho misterioso, interrumpiéndole a la joven —Por el momento sólo me puedes llamar M, ya que… —.

—No me interesa el cómo quieras que te llame… ¿¡cómo carajos sabes mi número?! —exclama Issei, totalmente exasperado con aquella voz femenina que ahora poseía, y la cual se escuchaba irritada, algo extraño para el castaño pero no le importaba —¡¿S-Sabes… qué puedo llegar a considerar que eres un acosador?! No sé si darte las gracias o qué por este… regalo, porque no sé qué mierdas es lo que me hizo para que ahora yo luzca así, por eso quiero que me digas ahora cómo es que conseguiste mi número y también quiero saber qué es lo que hace exactamente tu "regalo" —.

Realmente el castaño se sentía enojado, y él no sabía por qué aunque eso le daba igual dada la situación en la que se encontraba, él –de manera inconsciente- estaba actuando de esa manera.

—¿Te tranquilizarías si te respondo que tú has pedido un deseo? —responde M a la vez que pregunta.

—¿Eh? —

—Sí, tú pediste un deseo —reafirmó el desconocido al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Deseo? ¿Cómo que deseo? Yo no pedí ningún deseo —la rubia negaba y negaba, totalmente segura de que ella no había dicho nada con respecto a esto que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Claro que sí. Tú te dijiste a ti mismo que "querías otra oportunidad", así que aquí está tu nueva oportunidad, a disfrutarla se ha dicho, lo que me recuerda… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le responde M, de manera calmada y sonando además feliz por desearle un buen día a la rubia.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡P-Pero… pero esto no era lo que quería decir con eso! —exclamó Issei de inmediato, al recordar que él efectivamente había dicho aquello que le dijo M.

—¿Cómo que no? Pero si… —trató de decir el joven misterioso.

—¡N-No! Y-Yo… yo hablaba de tener una nueva oportunidad como tendría que ser, como… un chico, sin haber sido asesinado, sin haberme convertido en un demonio, viviendo una vida completamente normal… de esa nueva oportunidad hablaba yo, n-no… c-convertirme… e-en una mujer —responde la rubia, con un tono desesperanzado.

—Oh, bueno… quizás me pude haber equivocado y te pido disculpas si eso sucedió… pero mira, puedes disfrutar ahora de una nueva vida como alguien completamente diferente, viendo la realidad desde otros ojos, sintiéndola con otro cuerpo, es una ocasión perfecta para que tengas "una nueva oportunidad" o las oportunidades que tú quieras, que tú desees y establezcas, ¿qué me dices de eso? —le comentó el muchacho llamado M, tratando de que vea el lado bueno de lo que le estaba sucediendo al castaño.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos, en los que ninguno de los dos hablaba. Issei, o mejor dicho Eirin, tenía una expresión de mucha pena sumada al gran rubor que tenían sus mejillas, sus ojos observaban al suelo mientras decidía internamente cómo o qué le tenía que responder al muchacho incógnito que estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

—B-Bueno… s-supongo… que tienes razón —dijo la rubia, tartamudeando, con pena y sin dejar de mostrarse sonrojada por el hecho de estar aceptando que tendría que vivir así… ¿eternamente quizás?

—¿Eso significa que te gustó mi obsequio? —preguntó de repente el joven misterioso.

—¿Q-Qué? Nunca dije que me gustara… —responde Issei, ahora con un tono de desagrado por creer que aquella pregunta probablemente quería llegar a algún lado que él no quería conocer…

—Si te digo qué es exactamente lo que te sucedió y lo que en realidad era mi regalo… ¿te gustará? —volvió a preguntar M.

Nuevamente hubo silencio entre ambos pero sólo por unos segundos, hasta que Issei decide contestar.

—Eeeeeehhh… no lo sé —responde a secas la rubia, con un tono que expresaba casi a la perfección el disgusto que estaba sintiendo por imaginarse el rumbo que estaba tomando todo eso.

—… Ya entiendo. Bueno, disculpa si te he molestado con todo esto. Adiós —dijo M, casi al borde de cortar la llamada.

—¿¡QUÉ?! ¡E-Espera, espera! ¿¡Por qué te vas?! —exclamó la chica, totalmente confundida y exasperada por esa reacción que tuvo el joven del teléfono.

—Es que noto como si no quisieras hablarme, y lo entiendo. Yo sólo estoy buscando que sepas más acerca del obsequio que te he dado y que, con eso, te pueda llegar a gustar. No sé qué habrás querido interpretar tú con todo lo que te dije, pero eso es lo único que quiero, ni más ni menos —comentó seriamente el muchacho llamado M.

Después de haber escuchado lo que dijo, Issei no puede evitar sentirse avergonzado y mostrar un rostro de consternación por haber actuado mal, por haberse permitido prejuzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo, por lo que tomó una bocanada de aire y procedió a pedir perdón.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Me disculpo por mi comportamiento poco amigable, no quise hacerlo, de verdad. Si me cuentas todo lo que tienes que contarme, es muy posible que me guste el regalo que me diste —responde la chica, sonando realmente apenada por lo que hizo.

Pasaron otros segundos más de silencio hasta que M habló.

—Muy bien, entonces te lo contaré todo —expresó el joven, escuchándosele algo más contento con lo que dijo la rubia —El collar que te has puesto y que, posteriormente, desapareció dentro de tu cuerpo, no era en realidad un collar… sino que se trata del dispositivo más complejo jamás creado en el universo, y la persona quien lo creó está hablando contigo ahora mismo —el joven desconocido reveló algo realmente sorprendente, tanto que dejó técnicamente boquiabierta a la rubia.

—Q-Qu… ¿T-Tú… tú creaste… esto? —pregunta ella, sin poder creerse que M haya sido el artífice de lo que le estaba pasando.

—Así es, creé ese collar, que como dije anteriormente, es un dispositivo altamente complejo llamado "Skin Selector", ¿y qué es exactamente el "Skin Selector"? ¿Qué es lo que hace? Bueno, ahí te lo explico. El "Skin Selector", o "Selector de Piel", consiste en un artilugio capaz de detectar, capturar, guardar, modificar y seleccionar las pieles o aspectos o cuerpos, como tú quieras decirlo, de cualquier personaje o ser que se te ocurra o se cruce en tu vista, siempre y cuando dicho personaje o ser sea alguien o algo irreal, es decir, que no exista en la vida real —explicó el muchacho de incógnito, dejando más y más shockeada a la chica que lo escuchaba.

—E-Espera, espera, por favor… q-quieres decir que… ¿p-puedo… transformarme… en cualquier personaje… que quiera? Si es irreal entonces… ¿de videojuegos… de series anime… de todo eso? —preguntó Issei, queriendo estar completamente seguro de lo que acababa de oír y que lo había interpretado correctamente.

—Exacto —responde M de inmediato.

—E-Esto… esto tiene que ser… una jodida broma —dice la chica de cabellos dorados, tomándose la frente con su mano derecha mientras se mostraba terriblemente abrumada, dejando al descubierto sus gloriosos pechos, los cuales tras pasar unos segundos se da cuenta de lo que hizo, y con poco cuidado trató de acomodarse de una vez por todas la parte superior de su hakama, aunque… quedó bastante desarreglado, pero eso no le importaba ahora.

—No, no es una broma. En lo personal jamás me he dedicado a bromear cuando se trata de estas cosas, así que sí, todo es real, Isse. Te puedes convertir en el personaje que tú desees, siempre y cuando, lo repito, sea un personaje que no exista en la vida real —reafirmó el desconocido al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—A-A ver, a ver, dame… dame un momento, ¿sí? —pidió Issei, tratando de tomar con pinzas cada palabra que había escuchado para así poder asimilar mejor toda la información que le fue revelada de golpe. Sus ojos miraban rápidamente a todos lados, se sentía gravemente confundido, agobiado, sin saber qué pensar o decir al respecto, empezando sufrir de nuevo otro desorden mental. Podía sentir como su ropa ya estaba humedeciéndose con la cantidad de veces que estaba sudando a mares, más en esa ocasión —A-Al menos… ¿p-puedo… volver… a la normalidad? A-A mi… cuerpo original… —dijo luego, con una voz temblorosa y esperando que su petición se pueda cumplir.

—Por supuesto que sí, claro que puedes. Si me lo permites, puedo decirte cómo y también puedo ir guiándote para que, de a poco, vayas conociendo todas las funcionalidades de este dispositivo, ¿qué te parece? —ofrece el muchacho llamado M.

—E-Está… bien. G-Gracias… —tartamudea en voz baja la chica de cabellos dorados, tragando saliva con fuerza mientras, lentamente, se iba sintiendo más aliviada a la vez que se acomodaba en la orilla de su cama.

—Bueno, para volver a ser como antes tienes tres formas de hacerlo: desplegando nuevamente la interfaz del Skin Selector; pensar en tu aspecto físico original o simplemente desear volver a ser el Isse de antes. Haz esto último por ahora, cierra tus ojos y desea volver a ser el de antes —le fue indicando M durante la llamada.

La rubia de ojos esmeralda acató entonces lo que se le dijo, cerrando sus luceros y pensando en su aspecto físico original, y al cabo de unos segundos una fuerte luz blanca envuelve su cuerpo por otros segundos más hasta que, finalmente, tras la desaparición de aquella luminiscencia, se vio a Issei, tal como debería verse, como antes de que le pasara todo eso.

El castaño se miró sus manos, luego su cuerpo, y finalmente corrió al espejo para verse la cara y poder comprobar al cien por cien que no había ningún problema y que, efectivamente, había regresado a ser el mismo.

—U-Uuuuffff… —Issei soltó un hondo suspiro de alivio tras verse a sí mismo en aquel objeto —B-Bueno, emmmm… Gracias, M —dice luego tras haber tomado nuevamente su teléfono, el cual había dejado tirado en la cama.

—Me alegro de que estés feliz por recuperar tu aspecto físico original, Isse. Ahora procederé a explicarte más acerca de lo que trata el Skin Selector y qué es lo que puedes llegar a hacer con él ¿bien? —dijo el joven misterioso.

—O-Okey… —responde el castaño, aun con un poquitín de inseguridad por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar de parte de ese extraño que, ahora, no era tan extraño.

—Bueno, retomando un poco de lo que dije anteriormente, en resumidas cuentas, repitiéndolo para que quede claro, el Skin Selector es un complejo dispositivo que te permite a ti, Hyodou Isse, su usuario, detectar, capturar, guardar, modificar y seleccionar los aspectos físicos de cualquier personaje o ser fantástico que no exista en el plano físico, en la vida real, ¿hasta ahí lo entiendes? —explica y pregunta el muchacho de la llamada, como si fuera un profesor que tiene mucha paciencia.

—S-Sí, lo entiendo… —responde el castaño, tratando de estar muy seguro de si entendió o no.

—No te preocupes si no lo comprendes a la primera, puedo decírtelo las veces que sea necesario, yo no tengo ningún problema —comentó M —Bueno, siguiendo con mi explicación… Por ejemplo, tú ves un dibujo de una chica de un videojuego o serie en internet, entonces utilizas el Skin Selector para detectar y capturar su aspecto físico, luego lo guardas y a partir de ese momento tienes la libertad de, ya sea, modificar su aspecto o usarlo como está, como ya pudiste probar hace unos minutos, tocando en el botón de "Seleccionar Piel", pero todo eso solo lo harás la primera vez, luego las demás veces podrás usar dicho aspecto si sólo piensas en él, ¿me vas siguiendo? —siguió explicando el intrigante chico, de manera calmada.

—Sí sí, voy captando… —responde Issei de inmediato.

—Perfecto. No sólo puedes modificar con total libertad el aspecto de una piel, sino también, y aquí viene lo que más te gustará… puedes añadirle o quitarle los poderes o las habilidades que tú prefieras, otorgarle todas las que tú quieras, no hay restricciones de ningún tipo —reveló luego, dejando perplejo nuevamente al pobre joven de corto cabello castaño.

—¿E-Eh? ¿C-Cómo… sería eso? —esa pregunta de parte de Issei no se hizo esperar, era más que obvio que no lograría entender algo como lo que dijo M a la primera.

—Suponte que escoges la piel de Eirin, ¿sí? Hasta ahí todo bien, pero luego resulta que quieres… no lo sé, hacer que ella sea súper inteligente o sea muy fuerte o incluso ágil como una gacela. Pues bien, el Skin Selector posee una base de datos tan extensa de poderes y habilidades que tú no puedes hacerte una idea, sólo buscas el poder que quieras con palabras claves y lo añades a Eirin. Puedes combinar las habilidades que tú quieras… pero eso sí, sólo hasta un máximo de veinte, ¿no te parece algo sumamente increíble? —explicó M, sonando emocionado —Ah, aclaro antes de nada, eso sólo lo puedes hacer con las pieles, no puedes hacerlo contigo mismo, es decir, con tu aspecto físico original. Mientras eres Isse seguirás siendo Isse, seguirás teniendo tus propias habilidades, tus fortalezas y debilidades, ¿entiendes? —dijo luego.

—Claro, lo entiendo… —responde el castaño, mostrando una mirada seria, pero al mismo tiempo luciendo muy sorprendido.

—Aun así, te va a resultar fabuloso el poder tener las habilidades que tú desees, combinarlas entre sí si así lo quieres, y en la piel que tú escojas, ya sea un hombre, una mujer, un ser antropomórfico… ¡lo que tú quieras! ¡El único límite es tu propia imaginación! —exclamó M, de nuevo, emocionado.

Issei no sabía cómo debía sentirse exactamente, no sabía si estar feliz o muy emocionado, pasar directamente al susto o la negación… pero había algo que, indudablemente, no podía contradecir, y eso era el hecho de que todo lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, lo que le estaba sucediendo en sí, era algo que todavía no terminaba de creer, que parecía sacado de una historia tonta como esas a las que llaman fanfics.

¿Realmente ahora podía ser quién él quisiera? ¿Realmente ahora podría ser el dueño de su propio destino? ¿Realmente ahora tendría la oportunidad de vivir una vida relativamente normal, aunque sea lo más cercana posible a la que había deseado? Pues sí, todo eso era posible gracias al regalo que recibió de aquel extraño muchacho, quien solo se hacía llamar M. Pero… ¿cómo podría lograr todo eso que anhelaba? El castaño aún estaba inseguro, era un completo novato en el tema, así que tendría que recibir la guía constante de M para poder aprender a manejar correctamente el Skin Selector, la creación que M se había adjudicado con justa razón, ya que era seguro que conocía absolutamente todos los secretos entrañados en ese dispositivo.

Pero, de repente, algo hizo que su mente se despejara de todas esas preguntas que no tenían respuestas hasta el momento… era su celular, el cual sonaba ya que estaba recibiendo una llamada y era nada menos que Rias.

—O-Oh no… Buchou —susurra el castaño tras ver el nombre de la persona que lo estaba llamando.

—Isse —llamó M en voz alta, siendo escuchado por Issei a pesar de que tenía el celular lejos de su oreja. El susodicho acerca el aparato a dicha parte de su cuerpo para poder escuchar mejor lo que tenía que decirle el joven misterioso —Rias te está llamando, ¿verdad? —pregunta luego, sorprendiendo en gran medida al castaño.

—Eh… Sí, así es, ¿cómo…? —iba a preguntar Issei, pasmado por lo que comentó M.

—No importa cómo lo supe, luego te lo diré. Contéstale, a ver qué es lo que te dice —responde inmediatamente el muchacho misterios, adelantándose a lo que le iba a preguntar el castaño e interrumpiéndolo en el proceso.

Issei decidió acatar lo que se le pidió, después en otro momento tendría la oportunidad de cuestionarle a M acerca de cómo es que sabía tanto acerca de él. Por ahora, contestaría la llamada de su ama, esperando que no sea nada relacionado a lo que le ocurrió varios minutos atrás.

—¿Hola, Buchou? —preguntó el joven de corto cabello castaño.

—Isse, perdóname por lo que pediré, pero necesito que te reúnas cuanto antes con nosotros en la mansión abandonada que está casi en las afueras de la ciudad, Akeno me ha avisado que allí hay un demonio que atrae personas y se las come. Es nuestro deber exterminarlo cuanto antes, así que ven pronto, ¿de acuerdo? —pide la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea, aunque Issei podía jurar que lo escuchó como si fuera una orden.

—Muy bien, Buchou, voy para allá —responde automática el castaño, cortando la llamada con su ama.

—¡Esto es perfecto! Es una buena ocasión para poder utilizar por primera vez el Skin Selector en un combate real —exclamó M repentinamente, con emoción como en las veces anteriores. Issei aún se preguntaba cómo fue que el misterioso joven pudo permanecer en línea mientras hablaba con Rias… bueno, otra interrogante que quedará para después.

—E-Eh, pero… ¿eso no lo hace aún más peligroso? —preguntó el castaño, arqueando una ceja.

—Técnicamente sí… pero con la ayuda que recibirás de mi parte no tendrás ningún problema, sólo asegúrate de llevar a cabo todos los pasos que te indico de la manera correcta, ¿bien? —pidió M.

—Okey —responde Issei.

—Muy bien, empecemos rápido. Dirígete a tu computadora —ordenó el misterioso joven de la llamada.

El castaño acató con prontitud, yendo hacia la máquina que se le había solicitado. Sin perder ni un segundo la prendió, y cuando estuvo en el escritorio, decidió esperar las siguientes instrucciones de M.

—Bueno, ya estás ahí. Busca alguna imagen de algún personaje de un videojuego o serie que te haya interesado… pero tienes que ser rápido, ¿eh? Recuerda que te están esperando —

—Uuuufffffff… bueno, a ver, eeeeeemmmmmm… —decía el pobre del castaño, nervioso y con el corazón empezando a latirle con más velocidad mientras buscaba ágilmente alguna imagen que le estaba solicitando el muchacho de incógnito, aunque en realidad Issei ooootra vez se estaba haciendo un lío mentalmente ya que, justo en ese crucial momento, no se acordaba de cual personaje podría utilizar su aspecto. Afortunadamente, de entre tanto pensar y pensar hasta hacer que casi se le quemara la cabeza, logró encontrar al dichoso personaje ideal, aunque…

Sus ojos se ensancharon como si fueran dos platos, mostrando además la misma expresión de estupefacción que mostraba anteriormente, para luego sonrojarse fuertemente, sudar y sentir que su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza.

Sus dedos bailaron con rapidez y magistralidad sobre el teclado, buscando aquello que en su mente había aparecido. Cuando, al parecer, encontró lo que buscaba, el castaño no hizo más que temblar como si fuera una hoja y tragar saliva con pesadez.

—Bueno, al parecer ya encontraste lo que buscabas —comentó M con tranquilidad —Ahora lo siguiente será que apoyes tu mano sobre la pantalla, el Skin Selector hará el resto —

Issei había levantado su mano derecha y fue acercándola lentamente hacia la pantalla de la computadora, aunque se detuvo a un par de centímetros mientras aún se veía tembloroso, inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Vamos, ¿a qué estás esperando? Hazlo, no hay mucho tiempo —

Issei obviamente pensó que, en realidad, M lo estaba espiando ya que parecía saber casi exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo, y eso claramente le fastidió un poco… pero bueno, una tercera interrogante más que quedaría para conocer su respuesta en el futuro.

El castaño se armó de valor tras unos segundos más y tocó la dichosa pantalla, sintiendo una especie de corriente eléctrica muy pero que muy leve pasar a través de su cuerpo.

—Wo-Woooww… —susurró Issei, un poco impresionado por lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

—Bueno, ahora espera un poco… —dijo M.

Tras unos instantes, otro holograma aparee repentinamente a la izquierda de Issei, lo cual lo sorprende un poco para que después él se fijara. Era la lista de personajes que tenía para seleccionar, y al final de todo aparecía… Sí, así es, el nuevo personaje X que había escogido.

—Tócalo y luego selecciónalo con el botón de "Seleccionar Piel". Cuando lo hagas, te indicaré el siguiente paso —iba indicando el joven misterioso a través del teléfono.

Issei nuevamente obedeció dichas indicaciones, pulsando el nuevo nombre que salía en la lista y luego el botón verde con la leyenda "Seleccionar Piel". Enseguida la blanquecina luz brillante envolvió todo su cuerpo, y él cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin dejar de estar nervioso y con su corazón palpiatando velozmente.

Al cabo de otros segundos todo terminó e Issei se sentía totalmente diferente de nuevo. Se vio sus manos… habían cambiado. Su cuerpo… había cambiado, nuevamente era femenino y al parecer con unos atributos muy atrayentes, y finalmente se vio al espejo para corroborar el éxito.

—N-No p-puedo creerlo… s-soy… ¡S-Soy ella! ¡D-De verdad soy ella! —exclamaba aquella mujer, quien en realidad era Issei -como bien todos sabemos- con un tono de voz femenino muy sensual, aunque sonaba también emocionada y anonadada, sin mencionar muy nerviosa por tener una bellísima imagen. Después de eso repara en su figura y en la ropa con la que iba ataviada… y no puede ponerse tan roja como un tomate y empezar a largar humo por sus orejas —C-C-C-Cr-Creo q-q-q… que e-e-esta ropa… e-está algo… a-ajus-tada —tartamudea la chica, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada por ver las pintas que llevaba.

Tras decirse eso al espejo a ella misma, la chica escucha que M la llamaba, así que toma su celular con rapidez.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todo te haya salido bien. Ahora procedamos con tus poderes. ¡Rápido! —dice el joven misterioso a la vez que ordenaba las siguientes acciones.

—D-D-De… De a-acuerdo —exclamó la joven mujer a modo de respuesta, con un rostro ruborizado y viéndose muy apenada.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Isse se está tardando mucho… —susurra Rias, observando su teléfono y la hora que era, ya había pasado cerca de media hora desde que había efectuado la llamada a su siervo novato.

Con ella estaban presentes Kiba, Koneko y Akeno, como era de esperarse, puesto que eran todos los integrantes del club de ocultismo, y cuando tenían que exterminar a algún demonio renegado todos debían presentarse, sin excepción.

—Ara ara, no creo que Isse-kun sea de los que se tarden demasiado. Buchou, ¿prefiere esperarlo un poco más? Después de todo hay que enseñarle a cómo peleamos contra nuestros enemigos, ya sean demonios renegados u otros —comentó Akeno, con su sonrisa que intentaba ser la habitual aunque tenía un tinte de preocupación.

—¿Habrá tenido algún tipo de problema de camino hacia aquí? —preguntó Kiba, poniendo una cara pensativa.

—Espero que no… No era mi idea molestarlo en este día importante para él… pero bueno, ahora es un demonio como nosotros y hay obligaciones por cumplir, exterminar demonios renegados es una de ellas y todo el club debe cumplir con esta exigencia —comentó Rias, cruzada de brazos, con algo de seriedad aunque también ciertamente afligida por estar pensando en que el castaño se sentía triste —Bueno, lo esperaremos por unos minutos más mientras que vigilamos que el demonio renegado no salga del lugar. Si Isse no se presenta entraremos a terminar el trabajo nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —

—¡Hai, Buchou! —responden al unísono sus tres siervos ante la orden de su ama.

Allí entonces se quedaron los cuatro jóvenes, esperando al quinto integrante del grupo por unos cuantos minutos en los que el ambiente estuvo en calma, unos minutos que casi parecieron eternos, hasta que, de repente…

—¡B-Buchou! —gritó Kiba, dándose la vuelta rápidamente en dirección a la mansión abandonada, lugar donde ellos debían asistir. El rubio se veía claramente estupefacto por, sea lo que sea, que estuviera viendo frente a él.

La aludida, Rias, no sólo dio media vuelta al igual que su siervo, sino porque también –como sucedió con Koneko y Akeno- sintió un enorme pico de poder proviniendo de, nada más y nada menos, aquel lugar abandonado.

—¿Q-Qué… es eso? —preguntó Akeno. Su sonrisa se había borrado para exhibir un rostro con expresiones iguales a las que tenía el caballero de Gremory.

—Se siente un aura de poder inmensa… —dice Koneko, viéndose afectada como sus compañeros, además de estar en una pose lista para la pelea.

—¿N-No será… del demonio renegado? —pregunta el rubio, tratando de convencerse de que era una locura total eso que cuestionó.

—I-Imposible… un renegado no tendría tal nivel de poder, a-además… no siento ningún tipo de corrupción provenir de ahí, aun así… —responde Rias de manera casi inmediata, su quitar su fija vista de la mansión al igual que sus siervos —¡Vamos, hay que ir a ver qué es lo que sucede ahí dentro! Pero tengamos mucho cuidado, no sabemos qué es eso que está produciendo esa gran cantidad de poder —pide luego de manera muy seria.

—¡Hai, Buchou! —responden todos al unísono nuevamente, acompañando velozmente a la líder de cabello rojo hacia el lugar indicado.

Una vez que llegaron a la dichosa mansión, divisaron una abertura que estaba en una parte alta de uno de los lados del edificio, así que por allí decidieron colarse, con sumo cuidado, para poder entrar de una manera ciertamente sigilosa. Una vez que los cuatro pudieron acceder, sus miradas se pasearon por todo el lugar, tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquel extraño y descomunal poder, y cuando por fin la encontraron, en el centro del lugar, los cuatro demonios se mostraron completamente atónitos por lo que vieron…

Allí, en el centro del lugar, yacía parada una hermosísima chica de largo y ligeramente ondulado cabello negro, con unos ojazos de color miel que parecían brillar en un rostro que, a simple vista, se veía suave y fresco, y ni hablar de sus labios que, si bien no eran tan carnosos, igualmente se veían apetecibles con ese brillo labial ligero sobre ellos.

Su exótico y voluptuoso cuerpo iba ataviado en una especie de traje similar a uno de conejita –uno que dejaba casi al descubierto sus dos enormes y deseables tetas-, sólo que la parte superior tenía un color rojo brillante, con algunos detalles de flores, unas medias negras largas translúcidas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, también de un brillante color rojo. Sin lugar a dudas las pintas que tenía aquella chica la hacían parecer como si fuera toda una atrevida, dispuesta a captar la atención con su erótico cuerpo, cueste lo que cueste.

Sin embargo, aquel no era ni de lejos el detalle que más dejó boquiabiertos a los demonios recién llegados… la extraña y exuberante muchacha poseía dos orejas zorrunas –del mismo color de su cabello- en su cabeza, a cada lado de su rostro, y eso no era todo sino que además, en su espalda, habían nueve largas y grandes colas blancas como la nieve –de la misma especie animal-, las cuales se movían levemente de un lado a otro. Como bonus, un detalle que no se había contado anteriormente, es que la jovencita tenía seis marcas en su rostro, tres en cada mejilla, que simulaban ser bigotes.

Aquella joven de cabello negro se veía claramente nerviosa, además de sonrojada, con su cuerpo temblando por alguna extraña razón que la mantenía disconforme.

—¿Q-Quién… es ella? —exclamó Rias en un susurro, viéndose sorprendida por conocer que, de aquella chica misteriosa, emanaba esa gran cantidad de poder… aunque también disgustada por ver las ropas que llevaba puestas.

—No lo sé, Buchou, pero… creo que tendremos que quedarnos a ver qué sucede aquí —le responde Akeno, también en un susurro. Kiba y Koneko sólo se limitaban a observar los movimientos que pudiera hacer aquella chica.

De pronto una voz femenina y tétrica suena en el ambiente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Gggguuuuuuhh! ¿¡Qué es esta sensación tan sofocante?! ¿¡Quién es el que se atreve a molestarme con eso?! —exclamó la mujer que tenía aquella incómoda voz.

—¡S-S-Soy yo, ¿qué pasa?! —fue lo que dijo la chica zorruna a modo de respuesta en un grito que simulaba ser desafiante, pero se veía que la pobre seguía temblando y mostrando un rostro temeroso.

Por detrás de un pilar se asoma la figura de una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, aunque sólo la parte superior de su cuerpo podía verse y la otra mitad estaba tapada por la oscuridad del lugar.

Al descubrir a aquella mujer, de lacio y largo cabello negro, de ojos azules, desnuda y mostrando sus atributos generosos con una piel que se notaba suave, la chica zorruna queda muy confundida.

—"P-Pero… ¿es ella? ¿El demonio renegado… es ella? ¿Esa linda mujer… q-q-que está mostrando sus pechos? ¡Imposible!" —pensó la extraña muchacha, incrédula, al ver el aspecto de su enemigo, tratando además de ponerse en una pose defensiva porque sintió el aura perversa de esa mujer... lamentablemente ella parecía no saber moverse bien con zapatos de tacón ya que se tambaleó y terminó por caerse estrepitosamente al suelo —¡A-Auch! —exclamó luego por el dolor de haber caído sobre sus pompis.

En ese momento, las dudas que tenía la chica zorruna sobre aquella mujer fueron despejadas, y de qué manera…

—¡¿Q-QUÉ CARAJOS…?! —exclamó la misteriosa joven al descubrir, con un rostro pálido, que la otra mitad del cuerpo de la mujer demonio pertenecía al de un gigantesco y feo monstruo, como si fuera una bestia completa pero la cabeza era el torso de esa mujer, y una de sus garras iba directamente hacia la misteriosa chica zorruna… ¡pero no podía moverse! Seguramente se caería de nuevo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a moverse con esos zapatos en sus pies.

—¡VOY A APLASTARTE POR HABER IRRUMPIDO AQUÍ, Y LUEGO VOY A DESPEDAZARTE MIENTRAS TE DEVORO! —gritó la mujer demonio, ahora sí bien loca y con una expresión aterradora mientras dirigía esa enorme garra de su monstruoso cuerpo inferior hacia la chica zorruna, quien sólo se tapó con sus brazos, esperando el tremendo golpe.

—¡No te dejaré que lo hagas! —la voz de Kiba se escuchó cerca de la pelinegra de orejas zorrunas, la cual abre los ojos y se encuentra con que el rubio la había salvado de ese ataque.

Pero… más que estar agradecida con él, la muchacha se sintió muy enojada, ofendida, se le veía en el rostro ya que había fruncido el ceño y su mano derecha, envuelta en un puño, golpeó el suelo con fuerza, haciendo un gran hueco que asustó a Kiba, el cual volteó a verla, muy desconcertado, para luego llevarse la sorpresa de lo que hizo. La zorra pelinegra –dicho de manera literal- veía al demonio con mirada aterradora llena de furia.

El ambiente se puso pesado, mucho más sofocante, parecía que Rias y sus siervos no podrían respirar mientras veían como la extraña chica se sacaba sus zapatos, los tiraba a un lado y se levantaba. Con gran asombro divisaron que, todas sus colas, su cubrían con una intensa luz celeste, después de eso la muchacha corrió por el pequeño espacio que la separaba a ella del demonio para luego pegar un gran salto y dar una voltereta, asestándole un tremendo golpe con sus colas al demonio renegado, mandándolo a volar, haciendo que destrozara las paredes que estaban tras él.

Al caer, la muchacha se desparrama en el suelo. Aparentemente el ambiente estaba más ligero ahora, ya que las tres chicas restantes pudieron acercarse hacia donde estaban Kiba y la misteriosa joven kitsune.

—¡Yuuto, ¿te encuentras bien?! —gritó Rias, acercándose lo más rápido que podía entre la destrucción que se había generado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡S-Sí, Buchou! Gracias por preocuparse —responde inmediatamente el aludido, dirigiéndose donde la kitsune para después tenderle su mano —¿Necesitas ayuda? —le pregunta.

La pelinegra observa aquel gesto con una mirada confundida para después mostrar un muy leve sonrojo, aunque luego frunce ligeramente el ceño de nuevo, apartando al rubio con un manotazo.

—N-No, gracias, así estoy bien —responde la chica, levantándose por su cuenta, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—… Muy bien, como quieras —dijo el rubio, mirándola algo confundido mientras enfundaba su espada.

Al levantarse, la extraña muchacha pudo sentir el peso de las miradas de los demonios sobre su persona, y con nerviosismo fue levantando el rostro hasta poder sintonizar su vista con la de ellos. Todos los demás, Rias, Kiba, Koneko y Akeno, la observaban de pies a cabeza, como si estuvieran analizándola, y los cuatro se mostraban igual de atónitos que la primera vez al ver a un ser tan raro pero igual de interesante como lo era aquella muchacha.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de preguntarle quién era ella, cuando de repente, detrás de ellos, pudieron sentir que los escombros se movían. Efectivamente, el demonio renegado seguía aun de pie.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡MALDITA ESCORIA, LOS MATARÉ A TODOOOOOOOS! —gritó el monstruo, saliendo de entre la humareda con sus dos brazos cercenados por el corte de Kiba y contusiones por el golpe de la chica kitsune.

Enseguida Rias y sus siervos se pusieron a la defensiva.

—¡Kiba! ¡Akeno! ¡Koneko! ¡Es hora de acabar con este demonio! —exclamó Rias, poniéndose al frente para dar las órdenes.

—¡Hai, Buchou! —responden nuevamente al unísono los tres demonios sirvientes.

—¡D-De eso nada! —.

Los cuatro demonios de la academia Kuoh se dieron la vuelta al escuchar el súbito grito de oposición, proveniente de la pelinegra de orejas zorrunas, la cual se mostraba algo nerviosa… pero con la misma mirada desafiante de antes.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta Rias, observándola seriamente.

—Yo me encargaré de ella, ustedes quédense aquí —dijo la kitsune, dando un paso al frente, fijando su vista hacia el demonio renegado, el cual se iba acercando lentamente.

—Ella es nuestra responsabilidad, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, además no sabemos quién… o qué eres, así que… —decía la pelirroja, seriamente y cruzada de brazos, negándole la participación a la pelinegra a pesar de lo que había hecho.

—¡Así que nada! ¡De ella me encargo yo! —exclamó tajantemente la chica kitsune, interrumpiendo lo que Rias iba diciendo, sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a sus siervos. Al final, la misteriosa joven se dio cuenta de sus palabras y su comportamiento, y se mostró atónita, quedándose callada, dejando paso a un silencio breve… pero que se sintió eterno.

—¡GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MUEEEERAAAAAAAN! —el demonio renegado irrumpe en el ambiente, amenazando con aplastarlos a todos esta vez.

La kitsune se da cuenta de esto, y haciendo a un lado su vergonzosa actuación de hace pocos segundos, envuelve su cuerpo en un manto de descargas eléctricas mientras empezó a correr, tomando un pequeño impulso y volando, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, para luego embestir con una poderosísima fuerza al demonio renegado, el cual solo grita de dolor tras el impacto. Sin dar abasto, la joven le asesta un gancho ascendente, elevando y lastimando en el proceso el cuerpo del monstruo. Después de eso, de sus manos, sale un haz de energía que simulaba ser el filo de una gran espada, y con ella, de un solo tajo rápido y certero, separa el cuerpo "normal" del demonio de su mitad monstruosa. Para acabar de una maldita vez con todo eso, la kitsune da unas cuantas volteretas en el aire, para luego caer hacia lo que quedaba del demonio renegado, y con el filo de energía en sus manos, termina por rebanarla a la mitad, dando fin a su existencia.

Todos los demonios observaron el cruento estilo de pelea que tenía aquella extraña chica, a pesar de su aspecto sexy, que era temperamental y que quería hacerlo todo ella sola, pero no sólo era eso… sus habilidades eran excepcionales: Akeno vio el nivel del manejo que tenía sobre la magia y al aplicarla sobre su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que era alto; Koneko dedujo que tenía una fuerza titánica muchas veces mayor que la de ella; Kiba reconoció que ella era alguien ágil, inclusive más que él, a pesar de que la consideró inexperta en un primer momento. Y Rias… bueno, ella seguía enojada porque aquella chica le había llevado la contra, pero al menos ella acabó con el demonio de una manera que la dejó muy sorprendida al igual que sus sirvientes, además de aceptar que se trataba de alguien con un poder que no comprendería, al menos no por el momento. Debido a eso, la pelirroja necesitaba saber más, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿De donde proviene? Y ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que puede hacer? Eran unas de las tantas preguntas que ahora tenía para la chica kitsune. Realmente su curiosidad le estaba ganando a su disconformidad.

Lamentablemente las respuestas que ansiaba quedarían postergadas, ya que la chica zorruna, al voltear a verlos, con una mirada que expresaba algún tipo de descontento, se escapó del lugar dando un salto al cielo y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡E-Eh, no! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! Ah rayos… —gritó la pelirroja para luego quejarse de su mala suerte. Aquel escape furtivo la tomó por sorpresa…

—Buchou, ¿quiere que la sigamos? —preguntó Kiba, acercándosele.

—No, déjala, no valdrá la pena… Seguramente ya habrá desaparecido. Por lo que hemos visto ella es demasiado rápida, incluso para ti, Yuuto —responde Rias, dando media vuelta y respirando profundamente para después soltar un suspiro.

—Ara ara, sin lugar a dudas… fue lo más extraño e increíble que he visto hoy, bueno… probablemente durante un buen tiempo —comentó Akeno —¿Quién pudo haber sido? —se pregunta luego, en voz alta.

—No lo sé, pero hay algo en lo que sí podemos estar seguros… ella no es de aquí, probablemente… no sea de este mundo —comentó Rias, a lo que todos la miraron con extrañeza —Sí sí, ya sé, suena a una completa locura lo que esto diciendo… pero todos hemos visto y sentido lo que ocurrió aquí, ¿verdad? Aquella chica tenía un aspecto físico que nunca, ninguno de nosotros, ha visto jamás, ni siquiera yo en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo, también el enorme poder que poseía y la presión que ejercía en el ambiente, y luego… su facilidad para acabar con Viser, el demonio renegado… bueno, descartando su torpeza que mostró en un primer momento. Estoy muy segura que se contuvo, que esto fue como una mera exhibición de habilidad para ella, y… lamentablemente perdí la oportunidad de conocerla más. La próxima no le será tan fácil huir… —

—¡Ara ara! Tengo total confianza de que, si volvemos a encontrar a esa chica en nuestro camino, será en una situación más favorable para todos, en donde podremos hablar mejor con ella y así conocerla bien —comentó Akeno, viéndosele con su característica sonrisa de siempre.

—Esperemos que así sea, Akeno —dijo Rias al respecto —Bueno, es hora de que nos retiremos. No me gusta, pero tendremos que adjudicarnos el trabajo hecho aunque no lo hayamos completado nosotros, después le daremos las gracias a esa chica en persona… cuando volvamos a verla —comenta luego, empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida, siendo seguida por Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

—Hai, Buchou —responden sus tres siervos a sus espaldas.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: Respuestas a comentarios al final del capítulo.**

 **Skin Selector**

 **Capítulo 2: Un bello ángel (Parte 1)**

—¡Vaya, has estado increíble! —felicita M mediante su llamada, sonando nuevamente emocionado y alegre — Y mira que has lucido un atuendo muy interesante, sinceramente me ha gustado —dice luego, con calma y una total sinceridad, haciendo sonrojar a la chica que lo estaba escuchando, quien era nada más y nada menos que la kitsune que había estado anteriormente en aquella mansión abandonada, ayudando a Rias y compañía a luchar contra un demonio renegado. No hace falta mencionar que la chica zorruna era en realidad Issei, quien estaba usando el Skin Selector, el cual es un aparato sofisticado que le permite cambiar de apariencia, tal como se explicó en el capítulo anterior.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ E-E-EST-T-TAS D-D-DICIENDOOOO?! — exclamó, tartamudeando, la chica con aquel rubor en su rostro—¡N-No hubo nada de increíble ahí! ¡Todo estuvo mal, muy mal! ¡La he cagado, como muchas veces! —grita luego, ahora enojada e insatisfecha, sintiéndose muy decepcionada de sí misma.

—Tranquilízate —pidió el joven misterioso con calma a la vez que seriedad —¿Por qué dices que la has cagado? —pregunta luego.

—¿¡Q-Que acaso no has visto… cuando le he gritado a Buchou?! ¿¡Cuando le he ordené, tanto a ella como a los otros, que no hagan nada?! ¡Además de enojarme y causar todo ese destrozo! Dios, no… ¡yo no quería hacerlo, de verdad! E-Es sólo… es sólo que… —exclamaba la chica, totalmente desesperada y nerviosa, tratando de encontrar una respuesta para lo que hizo anteriormente.

—¿Te has comportado de una manera extraña? ¿Inusual? ¿Cómo… si fueras otra persona? —preguntó repentinamente M, dando en el clavo.

Issei se había quedado de piedra al escuchar esa pregunta, la cual describió exactamente lo que le había pasado.

—¿Te tranquilizarás si te digo qué es lo que ha ocurrido contigo allí? —preguntó M nuevamente, a lo que la chica toma una bocanada de aire para luego suspirar y responderle con un corto "Sí" —Bueno, resulta que hay muy raras veces en las que una piel imprime una cierta personalidad sobre el usuario, ¿qué significa esto? Pues que te comportarás de una manera extraña, ajena a ti, pero es algo que se soluciona muy fácilmente, te das cuenta en pocos segundos de que te está sucediendo eso, ya que consideras que dicho comportamiento no es el correcto y entonces queda todo arreglado —explicó luego.

—E-Eeeeh… y-y ese arreglo… ¿Es para siempre? —preguntó la chica, con más esperanzas en sus ojos.

—Sí, para siempre. Es definitivo, te lo aseguro —le responde el joven del otro lado del teléfono —Ahora cada vez que tengas la apariencia de esta chica te comportarás como quien eres, o sea, como Issei —aclaró luego.

En ese momento la joven kitsune se tira en su cama, cayendo de espaldas en ella, mostrando un rostro más sereno junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

—Uuuuuhhhh… —susurra la chica, suspirando de alivio tras oír ese detalle mientras sentía la suavidad de su catre tras una noche ajetreada —Es muy bueno oír eso, yo ya pensaba que tendría que comportarme de esa manera por siempre, aunque… bueno, tengo que admitir que, por un lado, es… raro que no tenga la personalidad de Ahri en mí, pero por otro lado lo agradezco, creo que no sería lo más adecuado de mí el comportarme cómo lo hace ella en el juego. Tengo su cuerpo, s-su… he-hermoso cuerpo, y-y s-sus… —decía la pelinegra, muy sonrojada, mientras levantaba la cabeza ligeramente y se observaba las grandes boobies que tenía delante de ella, para después carraspear la voz mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza en la cama —E-Ejem… S-Sí, p-prácticamente soy ella, lo único que me falta es su personalidad —.

—Pero eso es bueno, el que te puedas convertir en cualquier personaje, adoptando su forma física al cien por ciento, sin copiar su personalidad, hace que puedas ser libre de imprimirle dicha personalidad, la que tú prefieras. Si quieres comportarte de una manera con alguna piel y luego ser una persona completamente distinta con la misma piel puedes hacerlo, tampoco hay límites con respecto a eso, no hay reglas y nadie, ni siquiera yo, te puede decir cómo actuar. Puedes hacer lo que te dicte el corazón… o el cerebro, lo que más convenga —comentó el joven misterioso de la llamada.

—E-Eso es… realmente bueno, sin duda —tartamudeó Issei ligeramente, estando de acuerdo con lo que M decía —M —Ahri lo llama de repente al susodicho.

—Dime —responde el joven misterioso.

—U-Ummmm… g-gracias por tu regalo, de verdad. Aun no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto, es… algo digno de una historia de fantasía, como esas que suelen haber por internet —dijo la chica, con aquel leve tinte rojizo en sus pómulos, agradeciendo por su obsequio. Después de todo, es algo que ella debía hacer ya que lo prometió anteriormente: si M le revelaba qué era el regalo y lo que hacía –aparte de que el castaño lo probara mientras fuera guiado por el creador- le diría que le gustaba. Y ahora así lo hizo.

—Pero es real, completamente real —comenta M, sonando como si estuviera feliz.

—S-Sí, por eso… gracias de nuevo. Tu obsequio me pareció más que increíble… b-bueno, creo que no hay palabras para describir lo asombroso que resultó ser, a pesar de que me falta conocer más acerca de él —concordó la chica nuevamente con él, aceptando que era una novata con el manejo del Skin Selector.

—Pero irás aprendiendo con el tiempo, y yo te ayudaré con ello. Claro está, si todavía estás dispuesto a seguir bajo mi tutela —habló M, expresando aquel comentario como si fuera una pregunta.

—¡S-Sí! Sí, por favor, será muy bueno si me sigues enseñando. Hoy… me has ayudado bastante, después de todo eres el que hizo mi regalo, a-así que… n-no sé cuántas veces lo voy diciendo, pero gracias —nuevamente Issei le agradece por todo el servicio que le ha prestado el muchacho desconocido que charlaba con él mediante esa llamada.

—No hay de qué, después de todo estoy para ayudarte, como ya lo he dicho —le contestó el joven misterioso, haciendo que la chica mostrara una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de haber dicho eso, M puede escuchar que Ahri suelta un pesado suspiro, el cual mezclaba sentimientos como la tristeza y el enojo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven incógnito, queriendo saber lo que le ocurría a la chica.

—Es que… estoy pensando en lo que tendré que decirle a Buchou mañana, no sólo declarar por el porqué de mi ausencia, sino también… el cómo me comportaré frente a ella después de haberle gritado —responde Issei, sonando como si estuviera agotado en aquel cuerpo femenino.

—Bueno, con respecto a eso, Rias quizás deje pasar tu supuesta ausencia, a lo mejor unas dos o tres veces más podrás hacer lo mismo, pero más de eso ellos empezarán a sospechar. Lo que puedes hacer, si es que esto llega a ocurrir y lo más probable es que sí ocurra, es optar por una de dos opciones: la primera, decir la verdad y aceptar las consecuencias. La segunda, sostener una mentira eterna gracias a tus poderes, y eso… bueno, en mi opinión la segunda opción será algo complicada de llevar adelante en tu caso. No es lo que yo recomendaría, sinceramente, pero… si quieres hacerlo adelante —comentó M al respecto tras escuchar lo que la chica le había dicho, aconsejándole un poco en el proceso.

Issei se quedó pensativo por un par de minutos, mirando al techo mientras reflexionaba acerca de las palabras de M. Sí, obviamente llegará el momento en que Rias y los demás se enteren de que el castaño posee un artefacto capaz de transformarlo en lo que él o quien él desee. Y cuando llegue ese momento bien podía revelar la verdad o hacer que todos creyeran que él sigue siendo Issei, claramente utilizando los poderes del artilugio.

—Eeemmmmm… M, entonces tú… ¿preferirías que diga la verdad? —preguntó la chica.

—En lo personal sí, eso es lo que estaría bien. Pero ahora tú eres quién tiene mi artefacto, el regalo que decidí hacer para ti, así que sólo tú sabes qué es lo que te conviene —responde el joven misterioso ante la duda de la kitsune.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… estoy recibiendo tu ayuda, tus consejos, y no sólo acerca del dispositivo en sí, así que lo menos que puedo hacer para devolver el favor es aceptar lo que me digas —dijo Issei de inmediato, levantándose para sentarse en la cama.

—Bueno, si tú lo consideras correcto de esa manera pues está perfecto —opinó M para así no tener que discutir con su pupilo —Ah, Isse, con respecto al cómo puedes actuar frente a Rias en unas horas cuando te levantes para asistir a la academia… simplemente actúa normal —dijo luego, dejando confundido al castaño.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó la chica, mostrándose pasmada por aquellas palabras.

—Lo que escuchaste. Actúa normal, como si tú no supieras nada de lo que sucedió esta noche, o compórtate cómo tú prefieras, después de todo eso es lo más bueno de poder transformarte en quién quieras, ya que puedes vivir la vida de maneras completamente diferentes y escoger las experiencias y recuerdos que quieres tener en determinados momentos. Por eso, actúa como el Issei de siempre, no tengas miedo —respondió M, dando su punto de vista y aconsejando nuevamente a la chica.

—Mmmmmm… bueno, si tú lo dices entonces así lo haré —contestó Issei ante lo que le dijo el joven misterioso tras la línea.

Después de eso, la kitsune de cabello negro estira su cuerpo como para sacarse de encima la pereza que se le generó por estar semi-acostada en su cama.

—Uuuuooooohhh… B-Bueno, será mejor que me prepare para dormir, ya son más de las tres de la madrugada… —expresó la chica, decepcionada, mientras observaba el reloj de su celular. Acto seguido, ella cierra sus ojos, pocos segundos después su cuerpo se ilumina completamente. Pasados otros cuantos segundos, la luz desaparece y puede verse al propio Issei, parado mientras bostezaba —Bueno, ya he vuelto a mi propio cuerpo… —se dijo a sí mismo, con un tono de voz neutral, yendo hacia el espejo y observándose a sí mismo, con una cara seria y pensativa —"Vuelvo a sentir el poder demoniaco que ahora habita en mí, y se siente… extraño, no sé por qué" —pensó luego —"Cuando me transformé en Ahri, inmediatamente me sentí mucho más ligero, no sólo porque mi cuerpo era femenino, sino también porque creo que se debió a que el poder demoniaco desapareció de mí. Sí, es… realmente extraño" —.

Tras haber llevado a cabo ese acto, Issei se da la vuelta para tomar el teléfono, el cual había dejado en su pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama. Parecía increíble pero todavía seguía en la llamada con M…

—Bueno, entonces… creo que seguiremos hablando después de unas cuantas horas —dijo el castaño, esbozando una muy pequeña sonrisa.

—Muy bien, no hay problema. Que descanses bien, Isse. Yo te llamaré, será temprano, así podremos proseguir —habló el joven incógnito tras escuchar lo que le dijo el demonio.

—Perfecto. Adiós, M, y buenas noches también para ti —saludó Issei.

—Gracias. Adiós, Isse —saludó también M.

Después de que ambos se despidieran apropiadamente, cortan la llamada, finalizando así su contacto. Para suerte del castaño el número de M se había guardado, no era un número desconocido o algo por el estilo, así que si él necesitaba de algo podía llamarlo… aunque obviamente ahora no, pues tenía que dormir y recuperar energías para el día que se avecinaba.

Sin perder más tiempo, Issei se acuesta, tapándose hasta su garganta. Quiso divagar un poco acerca de los asombrosos sucesos ocurridos en esa noche, pero ni su mente ni su cuerpo se lo permitieron, ya que cayó dormido en pocos instantes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Huh? ¿Quién…? —se preguntó a sí mismo el castaño al momento que divisaba a una figura vagamente humana y de aspecto -al parecer- femenino, la cual estaba situada a lo lejos de su ubicación, en un yermo completamente blanco, desprovisto de cualquier otra forma de vida u objeto que no sean unos pocos troncos resecos.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella dichosa figura provocaba en el castaño cierta sensación de curiosidad, por lo que quería saber a toda costa qué o quién rayos era aquella cosa o ser, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que estuviera en ese inquietante lugar, él sólo empezó a caminar para luego trotar y, finalmente, correr en dirección hacia aquel raro individuo.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! —grita el joven con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo ser oído por ese ser, el cual solo parece ignorarlo mientras se levanta y camina con toda tranquilidad sobre un estanque de agua clara.

Issei pudo observar, con gran asombro, como aquella figura, de aspecto vagamente humanoide, se detenía de espaldas a él, y mientras estaba parado en el centro del estanque, la dicha figura empezó a sumergirse con lentitud hasta desaparecer por completo en el agua.

El castaño llegó tarde, sólo para presenciar el líquido calmo en esa pequeña área, en donde ahora empezaba a subir una leve neblina. Issei inmediatamente se arrodilla, acercándose al estanque y viéndose el rostro, viéndose a sí mismo con el ligero humo a su alrededor. Él, notándose extrañado, acerca su mano derecha hasta tocar la superficie del agua, moviéndola y generando pequeñas ondas, deformando la imagen espejada en ella.

Con el mismo nivel de confusión de antes, el muchacho descubre que la imagen en el estanque va cambiando, y cuando la superficie líquida se calmó, él pudo notar que ya no era él, sino que se había transformado en Eirin, la primera chica que aparecía en la lista del Skin Selector.

Lentamente él se toca todo el rostro, como experimentando nuevamente las sensaciones de aquel cuerpo femenino, sin dejar de observarse a sí mismo en el espejo de agua, aunque eso no era lo más sorpresivo… la imagen de sí mismo que reflejaba el estanque cobró vida, es decir, la Eirin del otro lado se movió, sonriéndole con cariño a Issei, para luego asomar su cabeza al momento que salí del dichoso estanque, y con su mano izquierda toma a Isse para luego sumergirlo con ella.

Una vez dentro del agua, Eirin-Issei pudo notar que parecía ser como si estuviera sumergido en un océano, a su lado permanecía la chica rubia, quien era la piel en la que el castaño estaba ataviado en ese momento.

Después, sorpresivamente, la rubia a su lado se transformó en Alisa, la joven de cabello negro, y comenzó a observarlo mientras él se transformaba en ella misma. Luego, ambas adoptaron la forma de la tercera piel, Suni, la joven chica de cabello anaranjado… y por último, ambas cambiaron hasta tener el aspecto de Ahri, el aspecto con el cual el castaño combatió al demonio renegado.

La Ahri "falsa" observaba a la Ahri "verdadera" -la cual era Issei- y mientras le sonríe la va abrazando amorosamente, tocándola de aquí a allá, pero el castaño no hace más que seguir confundido por todo lo que ocurría.

Con todas las sensaciones de roce que experimentaba, con el calor corporal y de la respiración que daba aquella Ahri "falsa", el muchacho se sentía cada vez más extraño, como si ese individuo ajeno a él… en realidad fuera él mismo, quien estaba tratando de conectarse con su interior y transmitir algún tipo de mensaje.

Lamentablemente no podría descifrar ese misterio, ya que algo increíble pasó… un fuerte sonido pudo escucharse en la superficie, un sonido que hizo retumbar todo alrededor. El castaño, obviamente, se asustó, después notó que su gemela acompañante desapareció de un momento a otro, por lo que él se quedó completamente solo en esa oscuridad abismal. El fuertísimo ruido vuelve a escucharse, y el retumbe no se hizo esperar. La oscuridad parecía querer engullirlo a la par que él se ahogaba, perdiendo sus fuerzas en su intento por querer subir a la superficie… pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, él seguía cayendo, seguía perdiendo aire y fuerzas además de sentir un terror indescriptible por creer que sería el fin de su vida.

Hasta que…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! —gritó la chica kitsune de lacia cabellera negra, despertando abruptamente de su singular sueño. Tan solo segundos después se da cuenta de algo, y con ambas manos se toca rápidamente el rostro y la parte superior de su cuerpo, mostrándose muy atónita —¿¡E-Eeeeeeeehh?! —exclamó luego, sin poder creerse algo —¿¡P-Pero qué…?! ¿¡C-Cómo rayos… es que volví a ser Ahri?! ¡S-Sí me acuerdo perfectamente que me acosté siendo yo mismo, con mi cuerpo original! —exclamaba la chica, tomándose la cabeza con sus dos delicadas manos, para después levantarse de golpe, observando luego su celular y descubriendo que faltaban unos minutos antes de que sea la hora de despertarse. Lo increíble era que sus padres no se hubieran despertado aun por todos sus gritos…

Sin perder tiempo fue hasta su confiable espejo para poder corroborar lo que le había pasado al despertar… y sí, era lo que ella ya sospechaba: Issei nuevamente se había convertido, de manera involuntaria, en Ahri, y no sólo eso… ahora yacía desnudo, o mejor dicho, completamente desnuda, con unos grandes pechos de pezones rosados y una vagina con muy poco vello púbico.

Issei se avergonzó terriblemente por estar mirándose a sí mismo -o a sí misma- en el espejo y luego con sus propios ojos, por lo que inmediatamente optó por tratar de taparse con sus brazos sus pechos y su coño… pero al tocarse a sí mismo, estando en ese atrayente cuerpo, sintió otra vez aquella sensación de la primera vez… una leve descarga eléctrica generada en sus pechos y su entrepierna y la cual recorre todo su cuerpo en un segundo, logrando que la chica tiemble y se ruborice a más no poder, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo a la vez que se mostraba atónita, como si no creyera lo que le ocurrió.

—"O-Oh p-por Dios… ¿q-que rayos… fue eso?" —pensó ella mientras se tomaba la frente, jadeando y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Esa sensación que ella tuvo al tocarse sus partes más íntimas, efectivamente, fue placer. Pero lo sintió de una manera que jamás pudo haber experimentado antes… ¿realmente así sentía una mujer cuando se tocaba sus partecitas?

Issei tuvo miedo en querer descubrir la respuesta a esa interrogante, por lo que, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a cambiar su aspecto físico, volviendo a ser el de antes, como era obvio, seguía desnudo, lo que le pareció totalmente fuera de lugar ya que él había dormido con sus calzoncillos puestos. Se ve que, en algún momento, cuando dormía, se los quitó… pero eso nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿entonces qué le sucedió realmente?

Realmente era todo un problema descifrar las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, por lo que tuvo que dejarlas de lado en silencio, para así poder buscarse un poco de ropa y no andar como vino al mundo por su casa.

Inmediatamente después de que se haya puesto los calzoncillos que se había quitado en la noche, el muchacho recibe la esperada llamada de M, con la cual Issei por fin obtendría las dichosas respuestas que necesitaba.

—¡Hey, buenos d…! —quiso saludar M de forma amistosa para levantar los ánimos del castaño, pero el aludido le interrumpe.

—¡N-No tienen nada buenos! ¡D-Desperté convertido en Ahri! ¡Y-Y encima completamente desnudo… o-o desnuda! ¿¡C-Cómo rayos… m-me pudo pasar eso?! —exclamó Issei.

—A ver, a ver… cálmate, Isse —pidió amablemente el muchacho misterioso.

—¡¿C-Cómo quieres que me calme si…?! —preguntó el castaño, exasperado, tomándose un momento para continuar después de suspirar profundamente —¿Cómo quieres que me calme si… me dijiste que el Skin Selector es un dispositivo muy complejo y no sé cuánto más… Cuándo en realidad tiene bastante problemas? —siguió, ésta vez más calmado, pero de manera muy seria, tratando de contener su enojo.

—Bueno, a ver, espérate un poquito. ¿Dices que has despertado convertido en una de tus pieles? ¿La de la chica zorruna llamada Ahri, la que usaste para luchar contra el demonio renegado? —preguntó M, queriendo recabar información de lo sucedido.

—Sí… —responde el castaño a secas.

—Pero el Skin Selector no puede obligarte a transformarte en cualquier piel, todo tiene una explicación para lo que te sucede… A ver, respóndeme algo… ¿tuviste algún sueño extraño que involucrara las pieles que tienes en el dispositivo? —pregunta luego, dejando sorprendido al castaño por la exactitud que tenían sus cuestionamientos.

—S-Sí, así es… ¿Cómo supiste…? —

—Es lógico pensar en que tus sueños sean la más posible causa para lo que te ha ocurrido, Issei. Si te has acostado como tú mismo, con tu apariencia original, y despiertas transformado en una de las pieles del Skin Selector, entonces todo esto se debe a tus sueños —respondió M de manera calmada —El Skin Selector responde también a las emociones, a los recuerdos, a los deseos… Pero como ya te lo he dicho esto sólo pasará en los primeros días, después el dispositivo se acomodará perfectamente a tu ser. Recuerda ser siempre el que ejerza control sobre él, ¿de acuerdo? —explicó el joven misterioso.

—Sí, de acuerdo… —responde Issei, no muy seguro de ello.

—Bien —dijo M —Ah, ya que te has levantado temprano yo te aconsejaría que aproveches e indagues en internet acerca de otros aspectos que puedas o quieras copiar para después usar, ¿te parece? —pregunta luego.

—Sí, bueno… Sí, supongo que estaría bien. Mejor estar preparado… creo… ¿verdad? —responde y pregunta el castaño, sin dejar de sonar inseguro.

—Exacto. Es mejor tener muchos aspectos diferentes para así poder mantener a buen resguardo tu verdadera identidad, además de que podrás probar infinidad de cosas con ellas, como por ejemplo la mezcla de poderes, como bien te lo he dicho antes. Será muy divertido, te lo aseguro —respondió el joven misterioso, tratando de animar a Issei.

El aludido esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Claro, después de lo que le había pasado hace unos minutos era obvio que se pondría de esa manera, pero M estaba haciendo lo posible para que se pusiera bien, y lo estaba logrando, a pesar de que sólo estuviera hablando con él por teléfono, de que ésa sea su único medio de interacción con el misterioso joven.

—Ah, M, quisiera… preguntarte algo, si no te incomoda, claro está —pidió repentinamente el castaño mientras se sentaba frente al monitor, después de haberse puesto unos pantalones.

—Tú tranquilo, dispara —responde M con calma.

—¿Quién… eres? Es decir… ¿eres… alguien que he conocido anteriormente?... Eeeeehhh… Uufffff, ¿cómo decirlo de manera que me pueda expresar correctamente y hacerme entender? Hmmmm… —pregunta Issei, haciéndose problemas por su manera de formular aquella interrogante.

—¿Qué si no nos hemos visto antes? ¿Eso es… más o menos lo que quieres saber? —formuló M una pregunta, como queriendo saber qué era lo que necesitaba saber el castaño, escuchándose algo confundido.

—Sí, eso —responde inmediatamente el castaño.

—Pues, a decir verdad, no. No nos hemos visto antes, en ninguna ocasión —responde M, oyéndose completamente seguro de lo que respondía.

—¿Y será que en algún momento yo pueda saber quién eres en realidad? Porque tú sabes quién soy yo, pero… yo no sé quién eres tú, así que claramente eso no es justo —preguntó luego, exponiendo su disgusto por estar en desventaja de posesión de información.

—Claro que podrás conocer mi verdadera identidad… algún día. Ya que todavía no estás preparado para un encuentro conmigo, lo mejor es que todo siga como tal como está —

—Eeeeehhh… ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Cómo es eso de que "no estoy preparado"? —preguntó nuevamente el castaño, esta vez sonando disgustado por la manera en que M le respondió y lo que le respondió.

—No hay ningún problema, Isse. No hay ningún problema ni contigo ni conmigo, así que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ¿bien? Y con respecto a lo de que "no estás preparado"… pues es eso, no estás preparado para conocerme aun, pero ten por seguro que me verás el rostro en su momento. Todo a su debido tiempo, mi estimado —le respondió M con total calma y seguridad, a lo que Issei no puede evitar mostrarse algo desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido, pero el tono con que el joven misterioso le responde lo dejó tranquilo.

—Está bien, M, comprendo. Y, eh… lamento si me oía enojado, es sólo que no entendí muy bien lo que me habías dicho —comentó el castaño, disculpándose por su anterior comportamiento.

—De acuerdo, Isse, acepto tus disculpas —le responde M —Bueno, ya está, no nos hagamos tanto problemas por eso. Mejor sigamos con lo que tienes que hacer ahora, Isse, que es capturar más pieles para llenar el Skin Selector —dice luego.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Issei, y tras haber comentado eso prende el ordenador. Se daría media hora para poder buscar bien dichas pieles de otros personajes que él quisiera, luego tomaría rápidamente su ropa para así vestirse a velocidad luz y bajar a desayunar.

—A todo esto… es increíble que mis padres no se hayan enterado de todo lo que sucedió entre estas cuatro paredes, con todo el desastre que yo mismo he armado, mis gritos, mis caídas de la cama… —comentó el castaño mientras encendía el ordenador.

—Ah, con respecto a eso… Yo fui el culpable —declaró M, haciendo que Issei se detenga en su labor.

—Eh… ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó directamente el castaño, confundido y sorprendido.

—Nada malo, es sólo que, para que tus padres no se enteraran y armen más alboroto, tuve que hacer que no saliera ningún ruido de tu habitación. Mis disculpas si te ha parecido raro —responde el joven misterioso, disculpándose también por ello.

Ahora el castaño lucía muy atónito por haber escuchado aquella hazaña que logró aquella persona desconocida con la que estaba hablando.

—Eh… eso quiere decir… ¿qué también eres… como una especie de mago? ¿Tienes… poderes? —preguntó nuevamente el joven de corto cabello castaño.

—Sí, algo así… —responde M, casi sonando como si estuviera ligeramente incómodo por tener que responder esa pregunta —Bueno, apresúrate, no tienes mucho tiempo, recuerda que debes guardar varias pieles. Empieza a usar más el regalo que te he dado, Isse, vamos vamos —dice luego, cambiando de tema rápidamente, alentando al castaño a buscar en la computadora, casi como si lo estuviera obligando.

—Bueno bueno, ya voy —contestó el aludido ante las órdenes del joven misterioso, tecleando en la barra de direcciones para ubicarse en cierta página, donde se subían millones y millones de imágenes hechas por fans sobre personajes fantásticos, un sitio web que le venía muy bien al castaño.

Una vez allí, en el buscador de la página, puso un nombre que se le había ocurrido repentinamente, y… como había sucedido en la primera vez, Issei se puso nervioso y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo tras haber visto los resultados.

—Vaya, sinceramente es muy atractiva —comentó M, quien claramente podía ver lo que el castaño estaba observando.

—S-Sí, realmente lo es… —dijo Issei, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿De dónde es? ¿De una serie animada? ¿Un videojuego? ¿Un manga? —pregunta nuevamente el joven misterioso.

—Es de un videojuego, éste es uno de los tantos aspectos que ella tiene, es un aspecto de cuando ella era joven —responde el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo —dijo M al respecto —¿Y piensas usarla el día de hoy? —pregunta otra vez.

—Mmmmm, pues… la verdad no lo sé, pero… puede que sí —respondió Issei nuevamente —¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga? —esta vez el castaño formuló la cuestión, con un rostro serio.

—Sólo es una pregunta, Isse, no tienes que alarmarte por pequeñeces —contestó M, como siempre sonando calmado, tranquilizando a Issei.

—Bueno, está bien, perdón —dijo el aludido, disculpándose nuevamente.

—Vamos, si ya has escogido el aspecto que desees vuelve a hacer el procedimiento de antes para obtenerlo, después debes continuar en la búsqueda. Hoy, por lo menos, debes de tener tres pieles más añadidas al Skin Selector, ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó M luego, haciendo caso omiso a las disculpas del joven de corto cabello castaño, centrándose más en los deberes del aludido.

—Okey… —responde Issei, levemente disgustado por la indiferencia que mostró el joven misterioso.

Luego de eso, el castaño extiende su mano hacia el monitor para poder captar la piel que quería guardar. La sensación de una leve corriente eléctrica en su brazo le indicó que todo estaba yendo bien, y al cabo de un par de minutos completó con éxito su labor, observando en el holograma emergente del programa del Skin Selector al nuevo personaje que retrató… aunque no terminaba allí, ya que debía obtener dos pieles más, obviamente, que sean distintas entre sí, es decir, de personajes diferentes.

De nuevo, con rapidez, presiona las teclas para poder hacer la búsqueda en el ordenador, y tras varias sonrisas nerviosas y titubeos, el muchacho de corta cabellera castaña por fin pudo guardar dos apariencias más en su dispositivo de cambio de piel. Ahora sólo le faltaban un par de minutos para que empezara a prepararse para ir a la academia.

—Ah Isse, espera un momento. Necesito darte algo —expresó repentinamente el joven misterioso tras el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa, M? —preguntó el aludido, confundido.

—Considéralo un segundo regalo de mi parte, algo que te vendrá muy bien de ahora en adelante, ya que… presiento que tendremos que estar más en contacto a partir de este momento —responde el joven misterioso —Ve hasta la mesita a un lado de tu cama y abre el cajón, dentro estará dicho regalo —guio luego.

Issei, sin dejar de mostrarse confundido a la vez que sorprendido, se levantó y fue hasta donde se le indicó, abriendo el susodicho mueble y encontrándose con otra caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Eh… —musitó el castaño.

—Vamos, toma la caja y ábrela —pidió M.

Issei acató lo que se le dijo, tomando aquel objeto y procediendo a romper el papel que lo envolvía. Efectivamente, era una cajita del mismo material con el que vino el Skin Selector, nada más que un tamaño mucho menor que el primero. El muchacho de corta cabellera castaña siguió, esta vez abriendo el paquete para encontrarse con un objeto de color negro, con una forma ovoide y levemente plano.

—Cielos… —musitó nuevamente el castaño, tomando dicho objeto en su mano derecha —¿Qué… es esto? —pregunta luego.

—Es un dispositivo de intercomunicación, el cual nos permitirá a ambos poder seguir conversando aun cuando no estemos en una llamada con el celular —respondió M, explicando lo que hacía esa "cosa" —Mira, vamos a hacer la prueba. Ponte el dispositivo cerca de tu oreja, un poco por arriba, y después termina esta llamada —pidió luego.

—Muy bien… —contestó Issei, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, acatando lo que se le había pedido, ubicando aquel dichoso dispositivo de intercomunicación cerca de su oreja, luego apretando el correspondiente botón en su celular para finalizar esa llamada. Lo que sucede a continuación lo deja atónito…

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? Isse, ¿puedes oírme? —habló M repentinamente, sobresaltando al aludido.

—¿¡P-Pero qué carajos…?! ¡Puedo oírte en mi cabeza! —exclamó el castaño.

—Sí sí, tranquilízate, ya te explico —pidió M de manera calmada —Lo que hace exactamente este intercomunicador es que ambos podamos hablar mejor, sin precisar de un teléfono para las llamadas. Podemos conversar de igual manera a como lo hacíamos antes, con el calular. O también podemos hablar mentalmente, eso es lo nuevo. Si lo hacemos de esa manera, nadie pensará que estás loco al hablar sin tener un celular en mano, ¿me explico? —

—Sí sí, creo que voy entendiendo… —contestó el castaño.

—No te preocupes si no entiendes ahora, a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo las dudas se irán esclareciendo —comentó M al respecto —Bien, siguiendo un poco más con mi explicación, el intercomunicador se camuflará de cierta manera con tu cuerpo, esto obviamente se hará para que nadie vea que tienes una gran cosa negra de forma ovalada en tu cabeza y, por lo tanto, piensen que sea algún tipo de tumor. Mírate en un espejo y comprobarás lo que digo —

—¡S-Se ha vuelto pequeño! —exclamó Issei.

—Exacto. Ahora adoptó la forma de un diminuto lunar, ¿genial, no? —comentó el joven misterioso —Bueno, creo que ya es momento de que te vistas y bajes, Isse. Desayuna, y cuando salgas seguiremos hablando —dice luego.

—De acuerdo —contesta el castaño, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. M no dejaba de sorprenderlo con las cosas que le mostraba o le daba, él parecía ser uno de esos inventores muy inteligentes –y a la vez locos de remate- de películas futuristas, los que inventan cosas que sólo podrían existir en nuestra imaginación.

Velozmente él se vistió con las prendas que ya había preparado la noche anterior y las había dejado a mano, cinco minutos después ya estaba en la cocina, tomando el desayuno con tranquilidad.

—¿Y cómo te fue ayer, Isse? ¿La has pasado bien en tu cumpleaños? —preguntó repentinamente su madre mientras servía más comida en la mesa.

Aquella pregunta tomó muy desprevenido al castaño, lo cual hace que se atragante un poco con lo que estaba comiendo.

—S-Sí, l-la he pasado muy bien… —respondió inmediatamente después de haberse recuperado un poco el aliento.

—Qué bueno, me alegro por ti —comentó la señora al respecto —Bueno, apúrate que se te hará tarde, hoy te has levantado a deshora, eso está mal, Isse —le regaña luego.

—Sí, lo siento, mamá, trataré de no hacerlo más, te lo prometo —dijo el joven de corto cabello castaño ante esas palabras, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su madre.

Otro par de minutos pasaron después de eso hasta que el castaño terminó su desayuno y saliera con rapidez de la casa, obviamente despidiéndose antes de su progenitora quien, a su vez, se despide de él amablemente.

—Bueno, ya estoy… —avisó el castaño mientras se acomodaba un poco la ropa, empezando a caminar.

—Muy bien, ¿entonces ya tienes lista la piel que vas a seleccionar? —pregunta el muchacho misterioso repentinamente.

—E-Espera… ¿quieres que la use ya? ¿Ahora? —preguntó Issei, nervioso y muy desconcertado.

—Sí, dado que tengo el presentimiento de que te sucederá algo pronto, así que es mejor que estés preparado —contesta M seriamente —Te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿la piel ya está lista? ¿Ya tiene prendas de ropa que hayas seleccionado previamente? —pregunta luego, con el mismo tono de voz de antes, incomodando aún más al castaño.

—E-Eh s-sí, p-pero… no lo entiendo aun —responde el aludido, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Ya entenderás —contestó el joven misterioso inmediatamente —Por ahora busca rápido algún lugar en donde te puedas transformar sin que nadie te vea, algún callejón cercano o algo por estilo. Vamos vamos —ordenó luego, apresurando al castaño a hacer lo que debía hacer, aun si él no estuviera muy seguro de ello.

—Ya ya, e-está bien, ahí lo hago… —respondió Issei, intranquilo y observando hacia todos lados mientras caminaba con rapidez. Para su suerte divisó un callejón algo estrecho a un par de cuadras de su ubicación, aunque le resultó raro en un primer momento, él no recordaba que ese lugar estuviera ahí antes… pero seguramente fue porque él era algo descuidado y no reparó en ello en el pasado.

Trató de no divagar mucho para así poder llegar a su objetivo a la brevedad. Cuando por fin estuvo en el dichoso callejón, en el cual por suerte no había ninguna persona allí ni en los alrededores –e Issei rogaba internamente para que nadie se paseara por allí y lo viera-, el castaño hizo aparecer el menú holográfico del Skin Selector, además de mostrar la imagen del personaje que él había guardado primero en la mañana.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Isse? Vamos, presiona el botón, recuerda que no hay mucho tiempo, después debes de hacer el procedimiento de nuevo para volver a tu aspecto original —ordena nuevamente M, esta vez con más calma.

—S-Sí, sí, lo… lo sé, eso hago —responde el aludido, tratando de no oírse muy alterado mientras veía, titubeante, la imagen de aquel dichoso personaje en el cual tenía que convertirse —"R-Rayos, esto… será algo difícil" —pensó luego, apretando el botón de "Seleccionar Piel".

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—O-Oh no… ¿Q-Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? —se lamentaba en voz baja una pobre jovencita de largo y lacio cabello rubio cubierto con lo que parecía ser la capucha de un traje de sacerdotisa, el cual le tapaba completamente el cuerpo. Dicha muchacha parecía estar consternada mientras veía con nerviosismo hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo que no encontraba —Japón es demasiado grande, n-no sé realmente a dónde tengo que ir, n-ni siquiera sé en donde estoy, a-además no sé hablar japonés, por lo que no puedo pedir indicaciones ya que nadie me entenderá y ni yo a ellos… e-estoy realmente perdida —se dijo luego a sí misma, empezando a perder rápidamente las esperanzas por encontrar algo de ayuda que la guiara en ese lugar. Su miedo crecía y crecía cada minuto que transcurría por no saber exactamente qué haría si no encontraba una ruta qué seguir, y menos estando sola allí, a la deriva, sin saber el idioma local y, peor aún, sin dinero para poder hospedarse en algún hostal.

Para colmo de males la chica era torpe, por lo que se tropezó con ella misma debido a su nerviosismo creciente, cayendo de bruces al suelo, lastimándose en el proceso y tirando todo su equipaje, siendo desperdigado por doquier.

—¡A-Auch! —gimió ella de dolor, empezando a llorar también, porque se produjo un raspón en su rodilla izquierda, en su frente y ambas manos.

A lo lejos, una extraña joven la ve y nota la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que corre para acercarse a ella y tratar de ayudarla.

—O-Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la recién llegada a la rubia, la cual se da la vuelta, y entonces exhibe su rostro de gran aflicción.

—N-No, no estoy bien… —responde la pobre chica ataviada en sus ropas eclesiásticas, tapándose el rostro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Cuando la extraña observó el deplorable estado en el que la pobre muchacha se encontraba, con parte de su cuerpo lastimado y sus pertenencias tiradas alrededor, se mostró realmente apenada, lo cual hace que sus deseos de ayudarla incrementen.

—N-No llores, por favor —suplicó la extraña joven, tratando de calmar a la pobre rubia sin éxito alguno, fue entonces ahí que decidió acercarse un poco más para tranquilizarla, aunque con un poco de cuidado porque bien podría ser rechazada.

Cuando la chica misteriosa posó sus delicadas manos sobre las de la rubia éstas empezaron a brillar con una tenue luz dorada, sanando por completo las heridas de la chica que se había lastimado, tratando de saber en dónde estaba.

De inmediato la rubia, al sentir que una sensación cálida y muy reconfortante llenaba todo su cuerpo, aparta lentamente sus manos de su rostro para poder observar, con gran asombro, que sus heridas desaparecían por arte de magia, obra de la chica extraña que la estaba asistiendo, a la cual también logró ver el rostro.

Ella era una joven y bella muchacha, de unos dieciocho años quizás, poseedora de un muy largo y levemente ondulado cabello rubio, con unos atrayentes ojos de un color tan celeste como el mismísimo cielo, con unas finas facciones y un cuerpo esbelto de piel tersa y clara.

La monja no sólo quedó atónita por ver que aquella misteriosa joven la sanaba mágicamente, sino también por tener una desconocida sensación de bienestar al permanecer junto a ella. Tenía un algo que la hacía verse… especial, la chiquilla no podía decirlo con exactitud, pero eso era lo que estaba experimentando.

—Bueno, tal parece que ya está bien. Es un alivio —expresó aquella misteriosa y linda joven, con una sonrisa calmada y un tono de voz angelical.

—G-Gra-Gracias… —solo eso pudo decir la pobre chica de cabellera rubia lacia, tartamudeando en el proceso y sin dejar de mostrarse sorprendida.

Después de eso, la joven que la auxilió se para, acto seguido le tiende una mano a aquella que aun estaba en el suelo.

—Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte —ofreció después la joven, sin quitar esa sonrisa tranquilizadora de su rostro.

La sacerdotisa acepta con gusto su ayuda, siendo alzada con cuidado por esa enigmática y encantadora muchacha.

—T-Te… l-lo agradezco mucho —dijo la rubia de las ropas eclesiásticas, mirando por un momento al suelo, con vergüenza, para después volver a posar su mirada en la de la otra joven —T-Tú, e-eemmm… ¿eres… eres una monja? —preguntó luego la chica.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta la misteriosa rubia, confundida por esa interrogante.

—S-Sólo quería saber si eres una monja… p-por tus poderes de sanación, ya que… y-yo también puedo curar de la misma manera —responde la rubia menor, alzando su mano derecha para que la otra chica pudiera verla, y entonces nota, con gran asombro, que de aquella extremidad empezaba a emanar una tenue luz verde que se sentía cálida, aunque en menor medida a como lo hizo la rubia mayor —M-Mi nombre es Asia, Asia Argento. Eeeeemmmmm… ¿p-podría… saber el nombre de mi salvadora? S-Si no es mucha molestia, claro —pide luego, muy respetuosamente.

La otra chica, al ver la forma en que le había pedido esa información, no tenía manera en que pudiera negársele, así que accedió.

—C-Claro que puedes saber mi nombre, sería una completa falta de respeto cuando tú ya me has dicho el tuyo —expresó aquella jovencita de cabellera rubia, con esa melodiosa voz que poseía —M-Mi nombre… mi nombre es Angela… Angela Ziegler —y por fin la muchacha misteriosa reveló completamente su identidad… aunque parecía ser que se mostraba intranquila y avergonzada por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Angela? —preguntó Asia, a lo que la aludida le responde asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a la sacerdotisa —Que nombre tan bonito, me suena como a un… ángel, ¿verdad? —interrogó nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Angela parece temblar levemente ante aquella cuestión a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente de rojo.

—S-Sí, e-eso creo… —contestó la aludida, rascándose la cabeza y riendo con nerviosismo —E-Eeeemmm… Asia, con respecto a… tu pregunta… de que si yo era una monja, pues… mmmmmm la respuesta sería… sí y no —dice Angela luego, dejando perpleja a Asia.

—¿Sí y no? —pregunta la chica de las ropas eclesiásticas, bastante confundida.

—E-Exacto. Puede… que parezca una respuesta difícil de creer, Asia, pero me tendrás que disculpar porque no puedo decirte más, ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Me prometes que no le dirás a nadie acerca de lo que viste hoy? Si lo haces yo te juro que te responderé mejor, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Angela, casi como si estuviera rogando para que Asia no revelara nada de eso a nadie.

—Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Angela-san —contestó la rubia sacerdotisa —P-Pero… ha-hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de que te vayas, Angela-san. S-Si no es mucha molestia… —

—Claro, lo que quieras —responde la aludida, aceptando sea cual sea el dichoso favor que se le estaba por pedir.

En ese momento Asia toma la mano izquierda de Angela con ambas de las suyas, para luego mostrar un rostro muy afligido.

—¡A-Ayúdame a buscar una dirección, por favooooor! ¡Estoy completamente perdida, hace bastante tiempo que ando dando vueltas en varias direcciones sin poder llegar a mi destino! —exclamó Asia, llorando a mares mientras le rogaba aquello a la rubia mayor, la cual se mostraba apenada nuevamente.

—¡T-Tranquila, Asia! Cálmate, te ayudaré a guiarte por este lugar, yo conozco todos los alrededores así que estás en buenas manos. Sólo dime dicha dirección que buscas y yo haré el resto —le dijo Angela con una sonrisa segura.

—¿En… en serio? —pregunta la chiquilla, sin poder creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo.

—Muy en serio —contesta la rubia con nombre de angel, sonando y viéndose muy convincente.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Y muchas gracias también a ti, Angela-san! Realmente eres mi ángel de la guarda hoy, me estás salvando mucho, no sé… qué hubiera sido de mí si no estarías aquí, y… tampoco sé cómo podré recompensártelo —dijo luego la rubia menor.

—N-No te hagas muchos problemas por eso, Asia, me basta con que estés bien y feliz, es todo —expresó Angela, son una sonrisa amable aunque algo nerviosa, haciendo ademanes con su mano derecha para que la otra chica se olvidara ya de sus problemas.

Asia se alegró un montón por el gran servicio que le estaba prestando aquella desconocida joven, la cual ahora era más conocida para ella, por lo que no tuvo más opción que agradecerle, como bien lo había hecho varias veces ya. Después de eso, ella empezó a seguirla en su labor por encontrar la ruta para llegar al destino solicitado anteriormente.

Mientras caminaban, ambas chicas fueron hablando, de forma más amena, acerca de varias cosas en general.

—Así que… ¿estás de viaje, Asia? —preguntó Angela, viendo la maleta que la sacerdotisa cargaba en sus manos, anteriormente la rubia mayor le había asistido también para recoger sus pertenencias.

—Oh no, es que… me asignaron a la iglesia de esta ciudad —responde la aludida —La verdad es que todo fue repentino, no tuve más opción que aceptarlo y venir hasta aquí. Soy algo torpe así que me extravié con rapidez, pero es un gran alivio el que tú estuvieras cerca para poder ayudarme —dice luego, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es un alivio que te pudiera encontrar a tiempo —expresó Angela, observando a aquella muchachita también con su propia expresión de felicidad —Me has dicho que eres una monja, ¿verdad? Eso explicaría tu atuendo —comentó luego.

—Así es, soy una monja —respondió la chiquilla con normalidad —Pero mis poderes de sanación no se deben a eso, creo que todo es obra de Dios —expresó luego, con un tono que demostraba claramente su felicidad al hablar de esos temas —Dios fue quien me ha otorgado este don y me ha puesto en este camino para que así pueda ayudar a muchas personas, así que aceptaré toda responsabilidad que deba tener —.

Angela escuchaba asombrada la manera en la que su acompañante relataba las obligaciones que ahora poseía.

—Vaya, es realmente admirable el entusiasmo que tienes para con tus obligaciones, Asia —comentó Angela, impresionada por lo anterior mencionado.

—Así es. Desde el primer día en que me he dado cuenta de todo lo que debía hacer lo acepté con responsabilidad y júbilo, después de todo de eso se trata el camino de Dios, ser rectos y a la vez felices —contestó la monja, poniendo una mano en el corazón, para luego mirar con algo de pena a su acompañante —Aunque… es una lástima que tú no formes parte de la iglesia, eres una muy buena persona y, además, podrías ayudar a mucha gente con tus poderes, Angela-san. Quizás te puedas convertir en el ángel guardián de muchos otros —expresó luego, con aquel tono inocente que ya parecía característico de ella.

Angela, en ese momento, esconde una mirada agitada debido a ese comentario que había lanzado Asia. Al parecer, la rubia mayor escondía un secreto que la monja obviamente desconocía.

—S-Sí, puede ser… Me lo pensaré, Asia, gracias por el consejo —dijo la rubia mayor al respecto, caminando con un poco más de prisa.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio entre ambas chicas, en donde sólo se escuchaban tanto sus propios pasos como el bullicio de la ciudad a su alrededor.

—¡Oh, allí está! —exclamó Asia repentinamente, llamando poderosamente la atención de Angela, y ésta al verla se da cuenta de que la chiquilla señalaba a algún punto en particular por delante de ambas —Ése es el lugar a donde debo ir. A partir de aquí iré sola, prefiero no molestarte más porque seguramente debes atender tus propios asuntos, Angela-san —dijo luego, tras haber mostrado una iglesia ubicada a algunas calles más lejos.

—Bueno, entonces creo que aquí nos despedimos. Fue un placer haberte conocido, Asia, espero que tengas mucha suerte —dice la rubia mayor, acercándose a Asia con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Angela-san. Y nuevamente te agradezco un montón por toda la ayuda que me has prestado, ojalá Dios vuelva a cruzar nuestros caminos en un futuro —expresó la rubia menor, con la misma expresión, posando nuevamente su mano izquierda sobre su corazón e inclinándose levemente ante Angela, como muestra de gratitud y respeto.

En ese momento las dos chicas se despiden para que cada una continúe con su propio trayecto. Al efectuar una determinada cantidad de pasos, Angela se da la vuelta para ver cómo le iba a su nueva amiga, Asia, y notó que la chica ya estaba bastante lejos, concentrada solamente en su andar, al parecer sin sufrir de ningún percance.

—Bueno, creo que ya está bien —susurró la rubia mayor, con una sonrisa satisfactoria, alegre por haber hecho su buena acción del día.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, pero… que no se te olvide que tienes asuntos pendientes que atender, como por ejemplo llegar temprano a la academia —la voz de M sonó súbitamente, llamando poderosamente la atención de la muchacha, quein sólo se mostró asustada tras ver el reloj en su celular.

—¡O-Oh rayos, es cierto! ¡Ya sólo me quedan pocos minutos para que toque la primera campana de inicio de clases! —exclamó la jovencita, quien era nada más y nada menos que el propio Issei, comenzando a correr velozmente -pero de forma normal- hacia la dichosa academia.

—Eh… Isse —llamó el joven misterioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta la chica, algo molesta porque le estuviera molestando en esos momentos cruciales.

—Recuerda que tienes poderes. Utilízalos —responde seriamente el joven al otro lado de la línea.

Angela ahora se muestra estupefacta por haber escuchado aquella respuesta.

—T-Tienes… tienes razón, M. Lo siento… —se disculpó la chica, avergonzada por no haber pensado en eso antes.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Isse… o Angela, sólo abre el menú del Skin Selector, elige un poder para así llegar con rapidez a la academia y sin que nadie se dé cuenta vuelves a la normalidad una vez que ya llegues a tu destino —explicó el joven misterioso, con la misma paciencia de antes y la cual parecía inquebrantable.

—Gracias, M, así lo haré —agradeció la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dicho y hecho, la joven muchacha de cabellera dorada y de ojos azules desplegó la interfaz del Skin Selector una vez que estuvo en un lugar seguro, y con rapidez movio sus dedos para escoger varios poderes de la inmensa lista que contenía el dispositivo, lo cual hace que, inevitablemente, ella mostrara una sonrisa.

—Es gracioso que posea otros poderes, puesto que soy puramente una sanadora… pero bueno, la situación amerita que haga esto, después me pensaré mejor acerca de lo que me conviene estando con esta apariencia —susurra Angela para sí misma, dando por terminada la sesión.

—Si ya está todo listo ahora piensa fuertemente en un lugar al que desees ir, como por ejemplo, una zona de la academia Kuoh, en la que sepas que no pueda haber nadie que te pueda descubrir, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió y explicó M nuevamente.

—Muy bien, entonces… aquí voy —comentó la rubia, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y concentrándose en el lugar a donde quería ir. De manera súbita apareció una imagen, la cual correspondía a uno de los patios de la academia, más precisamente en las zonas de basquetbol y tenis. Cerca de la ubicación mencionada anteriormente hay un pequeñísimo bosque, ése iba a ser el lugar perfecto para que Issei pueda transportarse de manera segura.

Acto seguido pensó firmemente en el destino a donde queria llegar, y unos segundos después nota que el suelo parecía ser gelatina y una fuerza intentó desestabilizar su cuerpo de una manera terrorífica, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

—¡U-Uuuuaaaaggh! —Angela se desparramó en el suelo, con su cabeza y su estómago dando vueltas, lo que inevitablemente la obliga a vomitar.

—¡Isse! ¡Isse! ¡Respóndeme! —exclamó M, sonando muy preocupado en la mente de la chica, quien no puede siquiera escucharlo por estar aturdida —Oh rayos… Bueno, tendré que ayudarte un poco —susurra luego.

Angela se fue levantando de a poco, ella estaba ubicada ya en aquella arboleda de reducido espacio, efectivamente encontrándose dentro del área de la academia, por lo que su transportación fue un éxito… claro, a costa de lo que le empezó a suceder. Efectos secundarios, podría decirse.

La chica, a paso lento, intentaba ir hacia delante, tratando de salir de aquel lugar, con sus piernas temblando a más no poder y su mente hecha un desastre. Realmente parecía ser que aquel viaje que hizo no le sentó para nada bien…

Con mucha paciencia, Issei logró salir de aquel lugar, e inmediatamente su cuerpo fue envuelto en una débil luz blanquecina para, finalmente, volver a tener su cuerpo original. Lo más sorprendente de eso fue que él no tenía la energía ni la consciencia suficiente para poder volver a la normalidad…

—uuuuhhh… —susurró el castaño, agotado y cayendo de bruces al suelo, desmayado completamente. Por suerte logró salir del lugar de su "aterrizaje" y estar a un par de metros lejos, además de que fue antes de que lo vieran un par de jovencitas que lo observaron con desagrado e hicieron la vista gorda.

Al pasar un par de minutos, se puede observar que Rias viene corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente del castaño. La chica lo toma entre sus brazos mientras exhibía una mirada acongojada.

—Oh no, Isse… ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? —susurró la chica, mirándolo con detenimiento, preocupada pero también notándose confundida por el estado en el que se encontraba su sirviente novato.

A pocos metros por detrás de Rias se la ve a Akeno, que viene caminando con prisa y sin dejar de mirar a su ama.

—Rias, ¿qué sucedió? —pregunta la pelinegra, pero inmediatamente se queda sorprendida al ver que la pelirroja tenía el cuerpo de un inconsciente Issei en sus brazos.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería, por favor. Parece ser que se ha desmayado —pidió Rias mientras trataba de alzar al muchacho, a lo cual Akeno rápidamente se suma para asistirlo.

Así, ambas jovenes se llevaron al pobre del castaño para que lo pudieran atender en la sala de cuidados médicos de la academia.

Aunque, tanto Rias como Akeno, no se veían muy tranquilas que digamos. Muy por el contrario se hallaban muy desconcertadas… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió al muchacho para que apareciera súbitamente y de esa manera en la academia? ¿Acaso alguien intentó atacarlo? Lamentablemente tendrían que esperar a que Issei estuviera mejor para así obtener las respuestas a esas y muchas otras interrogantes.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **-"godz 1987": Te agradezco por el comentario, querido amigo, pero te has equivocado un poco con el mismo, ya que Issei era Ahri, él tenía su apariencia física. Si lees otra vez la parte de la pelea de la kitsune verás que ella se comporta de una manera que no es habitual en la Ahri "original".**

 **-"Mim09": Gracias por tu comentario, querido/a amigo/a, y gracias también por tratar de explicar lo que dije anteriormente. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta pues es muy probable que utilice a otros personajes de League of Legends y otros juegos o series.**

 **-"nightmare nightmare": Gracias por tu comentario, querido/a amigo/a, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Con respecto a tu pregunta, actualizaré en pocos días ese fic.**

 **-"WolfsDragen": Te agradezco el comentario, querido/a amigo/a, espero que te haya encantado también este nuevo capítulo.**

 **-"ElswordKirigaya97": Gracias amigo, y no te preocupes por la tardanza por el comentario. Espero que te haya gustado esta actualizacion.**

 **-"Tryndamer95": Gracias por tu comentario, querido amigo, y no te preocupes, entiendo a la perfección si no te ha gustado esta historia, aunque me haría feliz si, después de varias actualizaciones, le das una oportunidad si es que te llega a interesar, claro está.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo, nos leeremos próximamente. Saludos y suerte para todos!**


End file.
